


To Love is to Expect

by uritaeyeon



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, OC, Read at Your Own Risk, pining kaji akihiko, slight ocmafu, there are no canon ships here, they are 24 now, timeline is two years skip
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21841240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uritaeyeon/pseuds/uritaeyeon
Summary: Semuanya berawal dari buku yang Ugetsu terbitkan tahun lalu yang berhasil membuatnya tak bisa tidur semalaman.
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Murata Ugetsu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	To Love is to Expect

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Given adalah hasil karya Kizu Natsuki.
> 
> A/N: tidak menjamin tidak OOC. Fic ini kutulis dengan pengetahuan minim mengenai jadwal dan kegiatan seorang violinis/musisi klasik (I tried my best). Dan pengetahuanku seputar dunia hiburan adalah berdasarkan industri dunia hiburan Korea.

Konser _band_ malam ini bisa dibilang merupakan salah satu konser paling menyenangkan yang pernah dia datangi. Kedatangannya ke konser Shines cukup membuat heboh jagat dunia para penggemar _band_ , mengingat baru saja beberapa bulan lalu Akihiko digosipkan berpacaran dengan salah satu anggota _band_ yang beranggotakan lima perempuan itu. Rumor tak berdasar tentu saja; anggota _band_ yang digosipkan dengannya sudah mempunyai kekasih sejak dua tahun lalu, hanya saja tidak diumumkan ke publik.

Dia ke sini hanya memenuhi janji karena dari empat anggota Given yang diundang, hanya dia yang bisa datang. Toh tidak ada salahnya menghabiskan hari Sabtunya seperti ini, sudah lama juga dia tidak menonton konser. Dua jam paling menyenangkan dalam seminggu sibuknya ini.

Selepas konser, Akihiko sempatkan untuk ke belakang panggung dan beramah-tamah singkat dengan para anggota _band_ sebelum akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk pulang. Jalur keluar gedung yang dia gunakan seharusnya hanya diketahui oleh orang-orang tertentu saja karena agak memutar, namun selain dirinya, dia melihat ada dua orang lainnya yang berjalan beberapa langkah di depannya.

Awalnya Akihiko tak peduli, namun satu dari dua orang di depannya menarik atensinya. Perawakan ramping, rambut hitam acak-acakkan, kemeja kebesaran untuk musim penghujan ini, cara berjalan yang khas, dan suara yang dulu sangat familiar ....

Tanpa dia sadari tangannya sudah menggapai pundak bahu pria di depannya.

“Hai.”

Sang pria berbalik, senyum cerah terulas spontan. 

“Hai, Aki.”

Murata Ugetsu yang sudah tidak ditemuinya selama tiga tahun ternyata masih tetap sama. Tidak ada perubahan yang berarti kecuali wajahnya yang—mungkin—terlihat lebih bahagia. Ada secercah cahaya di sana, cahaya yang dulu tak Akihiko temukan saat pria itu masih bersamanya.

_Oh—_

“Lama tidak berjumpa, Aki. Bagaimana kabarmu?” Suara Ugetsu masih selembut yang dia ingat, namun sosok yang berdiri di samping Ugetsu lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya terdistraksi. Sosok yang memiliki tinggi kurang lebih sama dengan dirinya, kulit yang putih, rambut kecokelatan yang dipotong rapi—

“Aki?”

_Ah, ya._

“Ya, lama tidak berjumpa. Aku baik, kau sendiri?”

—namun, aura mereka sangat berbeda. Jika Akihiko membuat orang ragu untuk mendekatinya saat pertama kali, tampak seperti preman, dan wajah yang agak menakutkan, pria yang satu menit lalu masih Ugetsu peluk lengannya itu memiliki tatapan yang lembut, pun senyum yang menenangkan dan suara yang halus. Ditambah lagi, sekilas dilihat pria tersebut tampak lebih muda dari Ugetsu, mungkin sekitar dua tahun—entahlah.

Sejauh yang Akihiko tahu, dari sederet mantan Ugetsu yang dia hapal, tak ada yang berusia di bawah mereka berdua. Ugetsu selalu mencari kekasih yang seumuran dengannya atau lebih tua.

“Aku baik. Oh iya, perkenalkan, ini Honda Kei—temanku,” _oh, hanya teman? Kupikir_ ..., “dia seorang pianis solo. Kami kenal dari seorang mutual dua tahun lalu. Dan Kei, ini Kaji Akihiko. Teman yang sudah lama tidak kutemui. Kami satu jurusan dulu di universitas.”

Honda Kei mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum tipis. “Salam kenal, Kaji-san. Panggil saja Kei.”

Akihiko balik menjabat tangannya. “Salam kenal, Kei.”

Mereka lanjut berbincang selama lima menit sebelum akhirnya kedua orang tersebut pamit pulang terlebih dahulu. Akihiko melambaikan tangan, menatap mereka yang perlahan menjauh dan menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri di sana.

Matanya tak bisa lepas dari sosok mantan kekasihnya. Ugetsu yang kini kembali memeluk lengan sang pianis terlihat begitu bahagia. Kapan terakhir kali Akihiko melihat Ugetsu tersenyum seindah ini? Kapan terakhir kali senyum Ugetsu mencapai matanya?

_Ah._

Dia menyadarinya.

 _Ugetsu jatuh cinta pada pria itu_.

Akihiko menarik kedua sudut bibirnya. Dia merasa lega, Ugetsu telah bahagia sekarang. Orang yang dulu dicintainya setengah mati itu kini telah terbebas dan mencintai orang lain. Hanya sebuah fakta sederhana bahwa Ugetsu bisa mencintai seseorang setelah dirinya sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat dirinya sesenang ini.

Tiga tahun lalu, ketika mereka akhirnya benar-benar memutuskan hubungan mereka yang tak berarah, Ugetsu memutus semua komunikasi mereka. Benar-benar kehilangan kontak, Akihiko bahkan tak tahu apa saja yang dilakukan Ugetsu selama beberapa tahun terakhir ini kecuali ada berita yang meliputnya—dan ya, kurang lebih setahun lalu pemuda yang lebih tua empat bulan darinya itu baru saja menggelar konser dua hari di Tokyo. Setelah itu? Akihiko tidak tahu. Hanya itu informasi terakhir soal Ugetsu yang dia ketahui.

Jadi, rasanya agak aneh bertemu di kesempatan seperti ini. Mereka berbincang seolah tak terjadi apa-apa, seolah semuanya hanya badai yang kemudian berlalu begitu saja—namun, lima menit tadi anehnya tak terasa canggung sama sekali.

Dan Kaji Akihiko berharap dia bisa bertemu dengannya lagi suatu hari nanti.

* * *

‘Suatu hari nanti’ yang ternyata hanya berjarak dua hari.

Akihiko menenteng tas violin di tangan kirinya dan menutup pintu _luthier shop_ dengan tangan yang satunya ketika suara orang yang baru saja bertemu dengannya dua hari lalu memasuki gendang telinganya.

Hari itu, siang pukul 01.00.

“Aki!” Tubuhnya terkesiap kaget, buru-buru kepalanya mendongak. Murata Ugetsu berdiri di hadapannya dengan senyum terlukis, baju yang dipakainya kali ini pas, tidak kelonggaran seperti di konser tempo hari dan rambutnya lebih rapi.

“Oh, hai,” dia mengumpat pelan, sadar balasannya terdengar kaku.

“Sedang apa di sini? Biolamu rusak?” Pertanyaan retoris—Akihiko sebenarnya tidak suka basa-basi. Orang yang mengunjungi _luthier shop_ tentu saja memiliki masalah dengan biola mereka. Tetapi, entah kenapa basa basi dengan Ugetsu seperti ini justru membuatnya ingin berbicara lebih lama.

“Ada retak sedikit di badan biolaku, jadi aku ke sini kemarin. Baru kuambil hari ini,” jawabnya lancar. Diperhatikannya Ugetsu dari atas sampai bawah, orang yang biasanya membawa mobilnya ke mana-mana kini berjalan kaki—pun tidak membawa bingkisan tanda baru membeli sesuatu. “Kau sendiri?”

“Hanya ingin berjalan-jalan tanpa mobil,” Ugetsu mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap ujung sepatunya beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya berucap dengan suara pelan, “kupikir kau mengabaikan biola.”

_“Apa kau mengabaikan biola?!”_

Memori-memori hari itu memasuki ingatannya bergantian. Kontes amatir yang Given ikuti pertama kali, dirinya yang memilih untuk pergi menemui Ugetsu, rumah yang berantakan, dua cangkir kopi, lalu Ugetsu yang mencengkeram bajunya dan berteriak. Hal-hal yang terjadi hanya sehari sebelum akhirnya untuk pertama kalinya seorang Akihiko memantapkan hatinya untuk berpisah.

“Aki?”

“A-ah, tidak,” _shit_ , rasanya tenggorokannya dicekik oleh sesuatu tak kasat mata, menahannya untuk bernapas dengan bebas, “aku masih bermain violin di rumah.”

“Begitukah? Kalau—ah, maaf,” Ugetsu menyingkir, memberikan jalan untuk beberapa orang di belakangnya yang menatapnya agak sinis. Badannya membungkuk tak enak kemudian mengucap maaf berulang kali.

Akihiko menarik tangannya untuk berjalan menjauh dari sana—kebetulan yang pas, dia sendiri pun tak membawa mobil atau motor.

“Kenapa tadi?”

Ugetsu menatapnya singkat sebelum berdeham, “Ah, itu, dia tidak mengomentari apa-apa soal permainanmu? Atau kau bermain ketika dia tak di rumah?”

Dahi pria pirang itu berkerut, berpikir keras siapa orang yang dimaksud Ugetsu. “Siapa?”

“Kekasihmu tentu saja. Anggota satu _band_ -mu itu,” jawab Ugetsu dengan nada menyindir seolah-olah itu adalah hal yang tak perlu ditanyakan lagi. Akihiko terkekeh, bukan karena jawaban Ugetsu, namun karena nada bicara sang pria yang sudah lama tak didengarnya. Selain beberapa orang yang sangat dekat dengannya, tidak ada yang tahu mengenai hubungan antara dia dan orang yang dimaksud Ugetsu. Belum lagi, karena Given sudah debut hampir dua tahun lalu, sangat penting untuk menjaga privasi, apalagi kalau berhubungan dengan hubungan percintaan dan orientasi seksual.

Akihiko menghembuskan napas panjang, “Sudah putus kok, beberapa bulan lalu. Dan aku tidak tinggal dengannya—dulu pernah beberapa bulan sebelum pindah sih. Tapi meskipun begitu dia selalu mengomentari permainanku bagus, walau aku tahu itu hanya biasa-biasa saja.”

“Oh ....”

 _Crap, the mood_.

“Ugetsu,” panggilnya, berusaha menarik atensi terlebih dahulu, “hari ini ... kosong?”

Pria yang dipanggil itu menoleh, “Um? Tentu saja. Kenapa?”

“Mau makan siang bersama?”

* * *

Restoran di tengah kota menjadi pilihan mereka siang itu. Meja di lantai satu penuh semua dan hanya tersisa tiga meja di lantai dua, Akihiko dan Ugetsu memilih meja untuk dua orang di pojok ruangan. Pria itu sendiri tak terlalu mempermasalahkan dirinya yang makan di tempat umum sendirian seperti ini. Karena meskipun dia anggota Given yang paling popular—tentu saja karena wajah dan perawakannya—para penggemar Given kebanyakan perempuan remaja atau laki-laki semua umur yang tak terlalu peduli dengan kehidupan orang di dunia hiburan dan restoran tempat mereka menikmati makan siang sekarang penuh dengan orang-orang yang tampak berusia tiga puluh sampai empat puluh tahun, pun beberapa anak kecil yang datang bersama orang tua mereka. Bukan masalah besar.

Mereka memesan dua _lunch_ set beserta makanan pencuci mulut. Makanan yang porsinya tidak seberapa itu sebenarnya bisa dihabiskan hanya dalam waktu lima belas menit, namun obrolan-obrolan merekalah yang mengulur waktu sampai dua jam. Ada banyak cerita tentang tiga tahun yang terlewat, mulai dari karir sampai kehidupan pribadi. Ugetsu tak pernah terbuka seperti ini sejauh tahun-tahun Akihiko mengenalnya. Dari ingatannya yang dulu sempat dia pendam, Akihiko bahkan tak pernah mengingat satu pun waktu di mana Ugetsu sejujur ini padanya.

Dan dari cerita Ugetsu pula Akihiko mengetahui kalau pria di depannya ini ternyata menerbitkan sebuah buku.

Buku tentang cintanya pada violin dan tentang cinta pertama.

“Itu tentang Aki,” _aku? Aku cinta pertamanya?_

Ugetsu menyeruput tehnya beberapa teguk kemudian lanjut menjelaskan, “Tapi tenang saja, aku tidak menyebut namamu atau mendeskripsikanmu dengan jelas. Sebisa mungkin aku menggunakan penjelasan yang netral, aku tidak mau ada orang yang menyadarinya. Apalagi Aki sudah debut, ‘kan, aku takut membawa masalah.”

Akihiko tersenyum lembut, kemudian tertawa kecil di detik berikutnya. “Oh, apakah aku harus merasa terhormat? Rasanya kau hanya satu-satunya orang yang mau repot-repot menulis buku tentang aku.”

Suara tawa Ugetsu menggema ke udara, membalasnya dengan nada menggoda, “Tentu saja, Aki. Kau harus merasa terhormat karena mungkin tidak ada yang mau menulis buku tentangmu selain aku.”

* * *

Sepulang dari restoran, Akihiko langsung pergi ke toko buku terdekat dan membeli buku yang mereka bicarakan. Buku berjudul _Tentang Musik dan Cinta Pertama_ diterbitkan tahun lalu, terjual sampai tiga ribu kopi ketika dia bertanya pada orang di belakang meja kassa; salah satu buku yang banyak dibeli oleh anak remaja katanya, info tambahan dari sang kasir.

Di restoran tadi Ugetsu juga sempat bercerita kalau dia menerbitkan buku atas dukungan seseorang (yang Akihiko tak tahu itu siapa). Pria itu bahkan sekarang memiliki _channel_ Youtube sendiri untuk mengunggah video-video _violin cover_ -nya. Kalau mau jujur, melihat Ugetsu yang seperti ini rasanya agak aneh. Ugetsu yang dulu dikenalnya sangat tertutup sampai-sampai Akihiko tak bisa membaca ekspresi wajah sang pria dengan mudah. Murata Ugetsu yang dikenalnya penuh dengan teka-teki.

Terbayang masa-masa di mana ketika mereka masih menjalin kasih dan Akihiko selalu berada di pihak yang memberi, pihak yang mencinta, pihak yang selalu harus menebak apa yang dipikirkan oleh pacarnya sendiri.

Namun, jika perubahan itu berarti Ugetsu menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik dibanding sebelumnya, maka bagus. Akihiko akan berterima kasih pada siapapun yang telah berhasil mengubah seorang Murata Ugetsu menjadi orang yang sekarang.

Buku tersebut habis dibacanya semalaman.

Dan dia tak bisa tidur meski halaman terakhir sudah ditutupnya sejak berjam-jam yang lalu.

* * *

‘Itu adalah cinta pertama. Cinta pertama seharusnya menjadi saat yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidupmu. Tetapi, tidak bagiku. Aku menderita. Orang-orang bilang cinta pertama itu semanis permen, tetapi, bagiku rasanya sepahit kopi. Orang-orang bilang cinta pertama seperti melayang ke langit ketujuh, namun, jatuh terhempas ke tanah adalah apa yang kurasakan.’

‘Aku mencintai musik dan dia di saat bersamaan. Aku mencintai musik seumur hidupku. Aku akan merelakan apapun demi musik. Sampai akhirnya dia datang ke dalam hidupku dan membuatku dilema untuk pertama kalinya.’

‘Awalnya indah. Awalnya semua seperti masa-masa bulan madu. Tetapi, lama-kelamaan aku merasa ada yang salah. Aku tak bisa bermain musik semau yang aku inginkan. Aku terperangkap. Dan tanpa sadar, dia juga ikut terperangkap bersamaku.’

‘Inilah yang kurasakan ketika aku sadar bahwa aku adalah alasan utamanya membuang mimpinya sejak kecil jauh-jauh.’

‘Aku ingin bahagia, tetapi, aku tidak bisa. Aku iri. Orang-orang bisa semudah itu mencintai orang lain, tetapi, kenapa aku hanya merasakan sakit?’

‘Aku mencintainya. Aku sangat mencintainya. Aku mencintainya setengah mati.’

‘Aku ingin bersama dengannya selamanya.’

‘Tetapi, itu hanya akan membawa derita bagi kami berdua. Antara musik dan dia, aku lebih memilih musik karena musik adalah hidupku. Aku memilih untuk melepaskan dia.’

‘Aku memutuskan untuk menjauh; untuk membuatnya menjauh dariku, untuk melepaskanku. Aku menyakitinya berulang kali, membuatnya marah, membuatnya kesal, membuatnya percaya bahwa rasa yang dulu pernah ada di antara kami—rasa yang dulu pernah aku miliki—kini telah sirna.’

‘Hatiku sakit. Melihatnya tetap mempertahankanku hanya akan membuatku menangis. Hati kami yang sudah hancur berkeping-keping mustahil untuk disatukan kembali. Aku menghitung hari di mana akhirnya dia dengan berani melepaskanku.’

‘Aku hanya ingin dia bahagia. Namun, aku tidak bisa membuatnya bahagia, aku hanya bisa menyakitinya. Cinta yang dia bayangkan, cinta yang penuh rasa kasih dan sayang, aku tak bisa memberikan semua itu. Sampai akhirnya aku sadar ada orang lain yang bisa menawarkan kebahagiaan padanya.’

‘Sakit yang kurasa tak terbayangkan. Tetapi, aku lebih memilih jalan ini. Aku membiarkannya pergi ketika dia akhirnya melepaskanku. Aku membiarkannya mengejar kebahagiaannya. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Lagu dari seseorang yang kukenal berkata aku _akan_ baik-baik saja.’

‘ _Maka_ , aku akan baik-baik saja.’

‘Aku menangis semalaman. Semuanya terasa menyesakkan. Rumah yang dulu ditempati oleh kami berdua, rumah yang di setiap sudutnya memiliki memori dan kenangan bagi kami berdua, kini tak akan lagi sama. Rumah ini tak lagi menjadi bagian dari dirinya. Aku pun sudah tak akan lagi menjadi bagian dari dirinya. Kami sudah selesai. Dia sudah menjadi masa laluku dan dia harus tetap berada di masa lalu. Aku harus kuat, aku harus berjuang. Aku harus bangkit.’

‘Tetapi, itu tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan.’

‘Aku belum siap. Aku tidak siap. Aku tak bisa hidup semudah itu begitu saja setelah semuanya berakhir.’

‘Apakah mungkin bisa mencintai seseorang sedalam ini?’

‘ _Mungkin_. Sangat mungkin.’

‘Setiap aku melihat dia bersama orang lain, kepingan hati yang berusaha aku susun kembali pun runtuh. Aku tidak bisa melihatnya bersama orang lain—aku egois. Aku seegois dan sekekanakkan itu.’

‘Jadi, aku memutus semua komunikasi kami. Aku mem- _block_ nomornya, aku tidak menoleh ketika dia memanggilku ketika kami masih berkuliah di tempat yang sama. Aku melakukan apapun untuk bangkit.’

‘Aku mencoba segala hal untuk membuatku melupakannya.’

‘Butuh waktu yang lama, butuh waktu bertahun-tahun untuk melupakan orang yang sudah kucintai sejak aku baru mengenal apa itu cinta.’

‘Sampai akhirnya aku bisa melihatnya tidak bersama denganku dan tidak merasa cemburu.’

‘Mencintainya adalah hampir sebuah rutinitas, jadi, tatkala untuk pertama kalinya aku tidak mencintainya, itu terasa aneh.’

‘Tetapi, akhirnya beban yang selalu kutanggung pun terangkat. Dadaku tak lagi sesak, aku bisa tersenyum kembali.’

‘Aku bebas.’

‘Aku _bebas_.’

‘Aku bisa bahagia sekarang.’

‘Dan akhirnya, aku menemukan cinta yang baru.’

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Setelah selama ini, Akihiko tidak pernah mengetahui perasaan Ugetsu yang sesungguhnya. Setelah selama ini, dia pikir perasaannya tak terbalas. Setelah selama ini, dia pikir Ugetsu hanya merasa kasihan padanya. Setelah selama ini, Akihiko merasa Ugetsu tidak pernah mencintainya balik satu kali pun sejak hubungan mereka mulai merenggang.

Setelah selama ini,

Setelah selama ini,

Setelah selama ini, kalau saja mereka jujur pada satu sama lain dan mengungkapkan semuanya, mungkin mereka masih bersama.

_Dan kenapa aku begitu merindukannya? Kenapa aku ingin memeluknya?_

_Aku ingin bertemu. Aku ingin melihatnya._

Tetapi, tidak bisa. Ugetsu memutus komunikasi mereka dan dia tidak tahu harus menghubunginya melalui apa. Setahunya, Ugetsu sendiri bukan orang yang selalu mengecek pesan pribadi di akun Instagram-nya.

Huft ... setidaknya mencoba dulu.

Akihiko mengirim pesan singkat melalui Instagram pukul 03.50 pagi.

Ugetsu membalasnya tak sampai lima detik kemudian.

Mereka memutuskan untuk bertemu di sebuah kafe siang nanti.

* * *

Pertemuan kali ini seharusnya bisa berjalan seperti biasanya, toh mereka hanya akan duduk bersantai, memesan kopi dan teh—Ugetsu sudah berhenti meminum kopi dan merokok, katanya kemarin—lalu mencicipi berbagai kue dan mungkin sesekali mengenang masa lalu seperti kemarin saat di restoran.

Namun, sejak Akihiko menutup sampul belakang buku tersebut dan menaruhnya di atas nakas, dia tak lagi bisa menatap Ugetsu sama seperti sebelumnya. Sekeras apapun dia mencoba, mengetahui apa yang selama ini Ugetsu sembunyikan kala berpacaran dengannya beberapa tahun lalu hanya akan membuatnya isi pikirannya semakin runyam.

Ugetsu yang tersenyum di hadapannya ini dulu begitu terbebani hanya karena mencintai seseorang. Pria yang dihadapkan pada dua pilihan. Pria yang kuat karena mengorbankan salah satu hal yang sangat dicintainya demi mempertahankan hal yang lain. Pria yang lebih memilih untuk menahan segalanya, pria yang lebih memilih untuk menanggung semuanya.

Murata Ugetsu adalah pria yang dulu mencintai dirinya.

Dan dia dulu adalah orang yang mencintai pria ini.

Setelah malam tadi, semua tentang Ugetsu tidak akan sama, semuanya telah berubah.

Pria di hadapannya terus bercerita, mulutnya tak berhenti berbicara—sesekali menyesap teh hijaunya. Jemari lentiknya memainkan garpu, memotong kecil-kecil _dark chocolate cake_ seukuran gigitan sampai akhirnya apa yang diucapkan Akihiko menghentikan gerakannya.

Akihiko tak fokus mengikuti apa-apa saja yang Ugetsu katakan, benaknya penuh atas memori-memori yang datang menghampirinya sekaligus—memori sejak pertemuan pertama mereka sampai pada hari di mana dia melihat Ugetsu untuk terakhir kalinya tiga tahun lalu. Bahkan ketika mereka benar-benar selesai pun, Akihiko baru menyadari bahwa dia tak pernah melihat wajah Ugetsu malam itu.

Hanya menggenggam tangan sang pria.

Untuk terakhir kalinya.

 _‘Aku menangis semalaman,’_ —

—“Aku telah membaca bukumu,” katanya memotong cerita Ugetsu. Murata Ugetsu mengalihkan pandangannya dari garpu di selipan jarinya, kemudian tersenyum tipis. Terdengar suara tawa kecil dari dua belah bibirnya, kemudian dia berkata, “Lalu bagaimana? Kau menyukainya?”

Akihiko berdeham, tenggorokannya tiba-tiba gatal. “Suka. Bukunya bagus.”

Bibir pria berambut hitam berkerucut, matanya mengerling jahil. Dengan nada kecewa yang dibuat-buat, dia membalas, “Hanya segitu? Aki, aku menulis dua ratus halaman lho.”

“Entahlah. Aku ... bagaimana aku harus ... tentang ... kalau saja—”

“Apa ini tentang hubungan kita?” Ugetsu menyela. Napasnya berembus, diraihnya tangan Akihiko yang tanpa sadar mengepal di atas meja. Ibu jarinya mengelus lembut, berusaha membuka tangan Akihiko agar ujung kukunya tak menusuk telapak tangannya tanpa sadar. “Aki, aku minta maaf.”

“Aku juga—maksudku ... pada akhirnya itu sudah menjadi masa lalu.”

“Kita bahagia dengan cara kita sendiri sekarang. Aku harap setelah ini kita akan terus berhubungan—teman, mungkin?”

Akihiko menahan napasnya sejenak, lalu menjawab, “Tentu saja.”

* * *

Hari itu mereka memperbaiki semuanya—yang salah dalam hubungan mereka selama ini. Semua kesalahpahaman, semua kebohongan, semua yang disembunyikan, mereka mengungkapkan segalanya. Ugetsu meminta maaf berulang kali, berkata dia melakukan itu semua demi Akihiko dan demi dirinya—dia sadar bahwa Akihiko tersiksa bersamanya dan satu-satunya cara adalah dengan membuat Akihiko menjauh.

_“Kalau aku jujur, Aki tidak mau melepaskanku, ‘kan?”_

Ingin sekali Akihiko bertanya, _memangnya apa yang salah dengan itu?_ Akihiko mencintai Ugetsu sepenuh hati, tentu saja jika Ugetsu jujur dan terbuka padanya, Akihiko akan tetap bertahan. Apa yang salah dengan ingin terus bersama dengan orang yang kau cintai? Mungkin akan sulit, mungkin akan memakan waktu yang lama untuk benar-benar mengenal satu sama lain, tetapi Akihiko akan tetap memilih untuk menemani Ugetsu di saat susah dan senang, siap menangkap dan meraih tangan Ugetsu untuk kembali melihat cahaya.

Mereka belajar cinta dengan cara yang sulit. Namun, jika bersama Ugetsu, Akihiko yang dulu pasti masih akan tetap akan di sana, di samping kekasihnya.

Pada akhirnya, yang telah terjadi tetap akan terjadi—nasi telah menjadi bubur. Masa lalu akan tetap menjadi masa lalu dan tidak ada yang bisa mengubahnya. Yang bisa dilakukan hanyalah belajar dan berusaha membuat masa depan yang lebih baik.

Sesuatu yang telah dibiarkan rusak selama bertahun-tahun tak bisa dipulihkan hanya dengan waktu satu malam. Karena itu pula, Akihiko dan Ugetsu memutuskan untuk sering bertemu; untuk kembali menjalin hubungan yang sempat terputus karena kesempatan yang tidak mengizinkan. Akihiko mendapatkan kontak Ugetsu yang baru (katanya ponsel Ugetsu yang lama hilang di bandara saat pulang konser beberapa tahun lalu), kemudian menelepon dan saling mengirim pesan telah menjadi rutinitas mereka sampai jarum jam menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam lebih.

Awalnya hanya biasa saja. Semuanya berjalan layaknya teman yang sudah terpisahkan lama. Saling merangkul, memeluk, bercerita sampai lupa tidur, _video call_ di mana saja, berkirim pesan mulai dari pagi sampai malam, bertemu di sela-sela latihan biola dan _band_ , awalnya tidak ada yang berubah—masih sama.

Setidaknya itu yang Akihiko pikirkan sampai lima bulan kemudian setelah pertemuan mereka di kafe hari itu, untuk pertama kalinya setelah dia mengenal Ugetsu selama delapan tahun,

di suatu hari di awal musim dingin,

sosok Ugetsu yang melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum cerah di seberang jalan sana berhasil membuat jantungnya berdebar lebih keras.

“Aki~!”

Ugetsu memakai mantel cokelat tua dengan syal berwarna putih gading terlilit di lehernya. Tas selempang berwarna abu-abu disampirkan dari bahu kiri ke pinggang kanannya.

Pria di ujung sana tersenyum.

Senyum yang menawan, senyum yang berhasil membuat Akihiko lupa untuk bernapas.

Kaki berbalut celana wol dan sepatu boot rendah melangkah meloncati setiap garis putih yang menuntunnya menuju tempat di mana Akihiko terpaku.

Murata Ugetsu masih tersenyum dengan cantik.

... dia indah.

 _Indah_.

Pria yang kini telah sampai di hadapan Akihiko mulai berbincang ceria sambil memegang tangan Akihiko yang sama-sama tak memakai sarung tangan sepertinya.

“Wah, Aki juga dingin. Padahal ini baru awal musim ya. Cuaca menjadi sulit diprediksi beberapa tahun terakhir ini,” katanya polos.

Tangan yang menggenggam terasa dingin namun hangat di saat bersamaan. Akihiko merasa waktu berhenti sesaat, persis sama tatkala dia melihat pria itu di musim panas pertamanya saat masa SMA dulu untuk pertama kali. Semuanya melambat sampai akhirnya perlahan-lahan berhenti—dan Ugetsu menjadi pusat perhatian di tengah-tengah sana yang hanya bisa ditangkap oleh kedua matanya. Orang-orang di sana menjadi titik tak fokus, suara-suara di sekitar mereka hanyalah angin lalu.

Kaji Akihiko dengan sialnya jatuh cinta pada pria itu sekali lagi. Lalu, kemudian tersadar bahwa dia juga akan tersakiti _sekali lagi_ karena Murata Ugetsu mencintai orang lain.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Tidak apa-apa,

tidak apa-apa,

_aku baik-baik saja._

Tidak perlu memberitahu Ugetsu soal perasaannya. Semesta sudah mendukungnya ketika dia diberi kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan Ugetsu lagi, kesempatan kedua untuk memperbaiki semuanya, dan Akihiko tidak akan mau menghancurkan semua itu. Tetap bermain musik sudah menjadi pilihan yang tepat untuk tetap terhubung dengan sang mantan kekasih. Mungkin kalau Akihiko berhenti, bisa saja dia tidak ada di konser hari itu.

Mungkin kalau Akihiko berhenti bermain biola, dirinya tidak akan berada di _luthier shop_ hari itu dan bertemu dengan Ugetsu begitu saja.

Jadi, Akihiko menahan semuanya. Cukup hanya dia dan Tuhan saja yang tahu.

Akihiko tidak tahu bahwa jatuh cinta pada orang yang pernah kau cintai semudah ini.

Apakah karena dulu Akihiko pernah sangat mencintainya?

Apakah karena dulu Akihiko pernah akan melakukan apapun demi dia?

Apakah karena Murata Ugetsu adalah cinta pertamanya?

Apakah karena semua itu?

Atau karena semuanya sudah jelas dan tidak ada yang ditutupi maka Akihiko kembali jatuh sekali lagi?

Dia pikir itu hanya rasa bersalah, hanya rasa yang dulu sempat terkubur namun kembali muncul karena hubungannya dengan Ugetsu kini jauh lebih baik dari pada sebelumnya. Tetapi, rasa bersalah tidak seharusnya membuatmu merona malu karena ketahuan menatapnya diam-diam atau membuatmu kehilangan kata-kata ketika orang tersebut menatapmu dari jarak yang intim atau membuat jantungmu berdetak tak karuan ketika tanganmu digenggam begitu saja.

Itu cinta.

Akihiko bisa menahannya jika hanya seperti ini. Ini hanyalah fase yang terulang sama seperti ketika dulu dia dan Ugetsu belum berpacaran di masa SMA. Toh, hanya menahan perasaan, _apa susahnya_ , pikirnya kala itu.

Tetapi, Akihiko hanyalah manusia biasa. Semakin banyak waktu yang mereka habiskan bersama, semakin ingin Akihiko melihat senyumnya setiap hari; semakin ingin Akihiko bertemu dengannya setiap saat; semakin ingin Akihiko merengkuhnya setiap bertemu.

Semakin ingin Akihiko menjadi satu-satunya orang yang ditatap penuh kasih sayang oleh Murata Ugetsu.

Dia ingin memilikinya sekali lagi, dia ingin mengklaimnya sekali lagi.

Ketika Akihiko jatuh semakin dalam mencintai Ugetsu, Ugetsu mencintai orang lain semakin dalam pula. Tidak ada yang bisa Akihiko lakukan selain menahan keinginannya untuk mengajaknya kembali.

 _Aku bisa_.

* * *

Suatu hari, di minggu ketiga musim dingin, mereka kembali berjanji untuk makan siang bersama.

Sejauh mata memandang, sosok pria berambut hitam tak tampak batang hidungnya sama sekali. Waktu janjian jam sepuluh pagi hampir terlewat saat Akihiko merasa ada lengan yang memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang.

“Aki~! Coba tebak siapa~”

Akihiko berputar cepat, senyum di wajahnya merekah otomatis melihat Ugetsu yang sekarang malah cengengesan. “Jahil,” Akihiko mengetuk pelan ujung hidung Ugetsu yang memerah karena dingin.

Ugetsu tertawa kecil, kemudian apa yang dia katakan selanjutnya membuat tangan Akihiko yang sedang menyelipkan rambut Ugetsu ke belakang telinganya membeku.

“Aku merindukanmu,” ucap Ugetsu tiba-tiba.

_Tolong, jangan katakan itu._

“Merindukanku?”

“Iya, aku merindukanmu, Aki.”

_Dia tidak pernah sejujur ini padaku di masa lalu._

“Ada apa?”

Sang pria memajukan bibirnya berpura-pura kesal, pelukannya dilepas, dan nada suaranya dibuat seperti anak kecil, “Jadi, aku hanya boleh memeluk Aki kalau aku ingin sesuatu atau terjadi sesuatu? Aki menyebal—”

“Tidak, peluk aku sesukamu,” kedua lengan Ugetsu ditarik kembali untuk merengkuh sebelum pria berambut hitam itu sempat untuk menyelesaikan ucapannya.

* * *

Matahari memang sudah di atas kepala, namun minggu pertama tahun baru masih tetap terasa dingin, malah entah mengapa rasanya hari ini lebih dingin dibandingkan hari-hari sebelumnya. Namun, seperti Ugetsu yang biasanya, yang selalu melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh, Akihiko ditarik menuju kedai _franchise_ es krim terkenal pada jam satu siang.

Akihiko tak memesan apa-apa tentu saja—dia masih waras. Sedangkan Ugetsu memesan satu _scoop_ rasa cokelat yang langsung dimakannya saat itu juga. Begitu keluar dari kedai tersebut, orang di samping Akihiko langsung menjadi pusat perhatian. Bahkan saat tadi ada dua gadis remaja lewat yang mengenali mereka berdua, Akihiko hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk. Diseretnya Ugetsu menjauh sebelum mereka semakin menjadi pusat perhatian.

“Mungkin kau satu-satunya orang yang memakan es krim di musim dingin—apalagi di hari-hari terdingin seperti ini,” komentar Akihiko sembari mengerling pada Ugetsu.

Yang disindir hanya tertawa tertahan, lalu sengaja merangkul lengan Akihiko dan mengusapkan pipinya pada mantel tebal sang pria. Kepalanya sedikit mendongak, “Aki, mau?”

Akihiko masih belum terbiasa dengan situasi seperti ini, pun ketika mereka dulu masih menjadi sepasang kekasih, Ugetsu tidak pernah sekalipun bersikap manja padanya; meskipun Akihiko selalu sadar dan tanpa sadar memanjakan sang pria.

Kaki berlapis sepatu boot itu berhenti berjalan, kemudian satu tangan Akihiko yang bebas terulur mengusap ujung bibir Ugetsu yang bersih tanpa es krim sedikit pun.

“Belepotan,” katanya bohong.

“E-eh? Serius?”

Akihiko tak menjawab, pandangannya fokus menatap dua belah bibir tipis Ugetsu yang mengerucut masam. Dirabanya bibir bawah sang pria tanpa sadar, _aku ingin menciummu_.

_Aku ingin menciummu seperti dulu._

“Aki?”

“Sudah bersih sekarang.”

Memang di sana tak ada apa-apa sejak awal. Itu hanyalah sebuah alasan.

* * *

Satu bulan setelah itu, di bulan Februari, Akihiko menerima telepon dari Ugetsu saat dirinya baru saja pulang dari latihan. Ugetsu menelepon untuk memberitahu jadwal tur selanjutnya. Katanya, di musim semi nanti dia akan mengadakan tur dunia bersama Honda Kei, sang pianis. Sebuah tur dunia duo.

Akihiko bohong jika dia bilang dia tak cemburu.

Tapi ....

“Aki! Aku akan melakukan tur dunia dengan Kei! _Tur dunia_ , Aki! Selama se-ta-hun! Aku tidak sabar!”

Mendengar Ugetsu berbicara dengan nada seriang ini, mau tak mau membuatnya ikut tersenyum senang. Rasanya dulu Ugetsu jarang sekali berbicara seperti ini—penuh penekanan di setiap kalimatnya bahwa dia benar-benar senang.

Ugetsu sesenang ini, apa hak Akihiko untuk cemburu.

“Aku harus berlatih lebih rajin dan kau tahu? Kau tahu? Kami akan mulai latihan besok! Ah, kenapa besok masih lama ... aku ingin segera bertemu dengannya ....”

Kunci motor di tangan Akihiko tanpa sadar digenggamnya erat. Mereka memang hanya berbicara lewat telepon, tapi Akihiko bisa melihat Ugetsu tersenyum sampai matanya menyipit seolah-olah pria tersebut ada di hadapannya.

Akihiko berdeham. “Bagus kalau begitu. Tapi, jangan lupa makan, oke? Kau selalu lupa menjaga tubuhmu jika jadwal turmu mulai dekat. Jangan terlalu asyik latihan juga. Jaga kondisi.”

“Ouh, aku terharu Aki masih mengingat hal ini. Oke, aku akan tidur sekarang. Selamat malam, Aki~”

“Makan dulu baru tidur!”

“Aki, sekarang jam sembilan malam. Aku sudah tidak punya tenaga lagi untuk bergerak. Aki datang ke sini saja dan memasakkanku sesuatu. Bagaimana? Sekalian Aki melihat aku benar-benar makan apa tidak.”

Memang sudah harus diduga kalau sifat Ugetsu yang seperti ini akan susah berubah. “Oke, aku ke sana dalam lima belas—”

“Oh, tunggu! Aku sudah pindah. Kukirim alamat baruku. Sebentar, ya,” lalu sambungan pun terputus.

Akihiko mendadak teringat kunci rumah _semi-basement_ itu yang masih bersamanya sampai sekarang—dia tak pernah melepasnya, masih menyatu dengan kunci apartemen yang dia tempati saat ini.

* * *

Dilihat dari luar, rumah Ugetsu yang baru sangat jauh berbeda dengan rumahnya yang lama. Dari sana, Akihiko bisa melihat sekilas rumah baru pria tersebut karena posisinya berada lebih tinggi dari jalanan. Dari pintu gerbang kecil di bawah, Akihiko harus menaiki sepuluh anak tangga sampai akhirnya dia menemukan dirinya di tepi halaman rumah Ugetsu. Halamannya yang hijau cukup luas untuk melakukan pesta BBQ dan rumah yang ditempati Ugetsu sekarang ini tampak seperti rumah _sungguhan,_ tidak malah seperti sebuah kubus besar. Ada pula bebatuan yang disusun rapi sebagai jalan setapak menuju pintu rumah dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

Ketika Akihiko menginjakkan kakinya di dalam rumah, semuanya sangat berbeda dari Ugetsu yang dulu. Jika dulu Ugetsu terkesan mengurung dirinya di dalam sebuah tempat kedap suara minim cahaya matahari, kini rumah yang Ugetsu tempati penuh dengan kaca yang membiarkan cahaya matahari masuk dari segala sisi. Di bagian ruang tamu saja, dinding yang menghadap ke arah taman semuanya terbuat dari kaca—bisa terbayang betapa nikmatnya duduk di sofa panjang hitam di tengah ruangan sana dan bermain biola sembari sesekali melihat taman yang dipagari oleh pohon-pohon. Tanaman-tanaman tersebut pun cukup tinggi untuk menutupi privasi yang mungkin akan terlihat melalu dinding kaca tersebut.

Jika di bagian kiri dari ujung koridor tempatnya masuk adalah ruang tamu yang berbatasan langsung dengan taman, maka di sebelah kanannya adalah ruang makan sekaligus dapur yang terpisah tanpa sekat. Jendela-jendela besar pun tampak dan membiarkan meja makan berukuran enam orang malam itu tersinari oleh cahaya bulan. Di ujung sana ada pintu kaca yang akan langsung mengarah ke taman.

Tidak ada ruang tertutup di lantai satu. Dari tangga yang terletak tepat di seberang ujung koridor tempatnya berdiri, Akihiko menebak bahwa ada beberapa kamar di lantai dua—dan mungkin di antara kamar-kamar tersebut ada satu ruang kedap suara yang khusus menjadi tempat Ugetsu berlatih biolanya.

Akihiko berdecak kagum. Rumah yang malam ini bahkan sudah terlihat indah, ketika siang datang, tempat ini pasti akan jauh lebih indah dengan sinar matahari yang menerangi dari berbagai sisi. Pria itu tersenyum tipis, _ah ... begitu_.

“Rumahmu bagus,” ‘bagus’ bahkan kata yang terlalu sederhana untuk menggambarkan keindahan yang sudah mempesonanya sejak menginjakkan kaki di anak tangga terakhir.

Ugetsu dengan mata sayunya tertawa, kemudian berjalan mendahului Akihiko menuju dapur. “Ayahku membelikan rumah ini tiga tahun lalu. Katanya rumah yang itu terlalu suram. Jadi, saat kunjungannya ke sini, dia langsung mencarikan rumah baru untukku. Ditambah saat itu juga aku sudah tinggal sendiri, ayah bilang lebih baik aku tinggal di tempat yang lebih layak.”

“‘Tiga tahun lalu’? Apa itu setelah kita putus?” ragu-ragu Akihiko bertanya. Matanya masih diam-diam memerhatikan seisi rumah Ugetsu, lalu kembali menatap pria berpiyama yang berjalan tiga langkah di depannya.

“Iya. Ayah dan Ibu berkunjung saat musim dingin tiga tahun lalu. Ibu juga bilang aku akan terus bersedih kalau tinggal di tempat gelap seperti itu, akhirnya mereka mencarikanku rumah yang terang seperti ini,” Ugetsu membuka pintu kulkas dan mengeluarkan bahan-bahan yang masih layak untuk dimasak, “kau harus percaya, Aki, ketika aku bangun dan turun ke bawah, semuanya silau. Bahkan ketika sudah tiga tahun di sini pun, aku masih belum terbiasa. Rumah ini memiliki terlalu banyak kaca di mana-mana—tapi bukan berarti aku tidak suka juga sih.”

Akihiko menelan air liurnya sulit. Dia berdeham pelan. _Ah ... ‘bersedih’ ...._

“Tapi, ternyata apa yang mereka katakan benar. Entah kenapa aku merasa lebih bahagia di sini. Mungkin memang tempat mempengaruhi perasaan seseorang. _Well_ , rumah _basement_ itu kuakui memang cukup suram,” Ugetsu mengangkat bahu cuek, lalu berbalik mendadak saat dia tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu, “ah, aku baru ingat. Drum set Aki masih ada di sana, mau diambil?”

Akihiko menyusul Ugetsu ke dapur setelah menaruh tasnya di atas meja makan, “Kupikir kau menjual rumahmu—dan drum set itu simpan saja. Aku sudah punya drum set sendiri di apartemen.”

“Oh, baiklah.”

Pembicaraan pun berlanjut. Akihiko bertanya beberapa hal kecil, seperti siapa yang membersihkan rumah atau kenapa peralatan di dapur Ugetsu terlihat sangat bersih bak jarak dipakai. Ugetsu sendiri lebih memilih untuk menyaksikan Akihiko dari sisi daripada mencoba-coba memasak dan malah menghancurkan makan malamnya.

Setelah makan malam untuk Tuan Muda Murata Ugetsu selesai dihidangkan, seharusnya Akihiko langsung pulang sesuai rencana awal. Tapi, nyatanya Ugetsu tidak mau makan sendiri, dia ingin ditemani—selagi malam ini Akihiko berkunjung ke rumahnya. Hal-hal yang mereka obrolkan tidak jauh-jauh dari aktivitas mereka saat ini, keluhan Akihiko terhadap dunia industri hiburan, masa-masa kuliah, Given yang sedang menyiapkan album studio pertama, dan juga tentu saja ... soal Ugetsu yang sedang jatuh cinta.

Sosok Honda Kei diceritakan sang pria dengan mata berbinar dan nada menggebu-gebu. Belum lagi senyum manis tak sekalipun luntur dari wajah tampannya. Makanan di atas meja bahkan sempat terabaikan kalau Akihiko tak mengingatkannya beberapa kali.

Sepanjang Ugetsu bercerita, Akihiko tersenyum paksa; hanya bisa merespon dengan ‘ah ...’, ‘oh ...’, ‘begitu?’ dan jawaban-jawaban yang jelas menunjukkan bahwa dia tak tertarik, meskipun sebisa mungkin dia tetap menanggapi semua cerita Ugetsu. Jemarinya terus mengetuk-ngetuk lutut kanannya, berusaha mengontrol emosinya yang hampir meledak. _Ah, shit._

Ugetsu berhenti bercerita ketika makanan di piringnya habis—hampir dua jam kemudian. Akihiko tak berkata banyak selain mencucikan piring tersebut dan menyuruh sang pria untuk tidur (“Jangan lupa sikat gigi dulu dan cuci muka, Ugetsu.”).

Pukul 11.17 malam, Akihiko baru keluar dari rumah Ugetsu untuk pulang ke apartemennya sendiri.

* * *

Tur dunia Ugetsu berlangsung selama satu tahun. Jadi, sebelum Ugetsu benar-benar menjadi sibuk dan sulit dihubungi, Akihiko ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dengannya. Belum lagi Given sendiri juga harus melakukan promosi untuk album studio pertama mereka yang telah rilis, ditambah tahun ini mereka mendadak menjadi tren di semua situs pencarian karena OST yang mereka nyanyikan untuk sebuah drama pagi menjadi hits sejak awal perilisan. Hampir setiap hari agensi mereka menerima telepon tawaran pekerjaan untuk Given.

Di sela-sela jadwal latihan dan jadwal promosi yang padat, Akihiko dan Ugetsu memutuskan untuk bertemu menonton film.

Akihiko sampai duluan di bioskop. Kebetulan siang itu, pukul setengah sebelas, pengunjung bioskop tidak terlalu ramai, apalagi mengingat sekarang bukanlah akhir pekan. Jadi, dia memutuskan untuk membeli tiket terlebih dahulu dan menunggu sampai Ugetsu datang.

Namun, sampai hanya tinggal beberapa menit sebelum film diputar, sang pria belum juga menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Akihiko tak henti-hentinya melirik arloji di pergelangan tangan kanannya, juga jam digital yang berada di sudut layar LED yang menunjukkan film apa saja yang tayang hari itu. _Oke, aku akan menunggu sampai setidaknya lima menit setelah jam sebelas._ Akihiko mengabari Ugetsu, menanyai di mana sang pria saat ini, namun, tak ada jawaban. Bahkan pesannya dibaca pun tidak.

Murata Ugetsu adalah orang yang menghargai waktu, sekalipun telat, selama-lamanya adalah hanya lima belas menit. Mereka berjanji untuk bertemu pukul setengah sebelas, tapi bahkan ketika film sudah berjalan selama setengah jam, matanya belum juga menangkap eksistensi sang pria memasuki bioskop. Kalau hanya sepuluh atau lima belas menit, Akihiko masih maklum. Tapi, ini sudah satu jam sejak waktu janjian mereka dan Ugetsu sama sekali tidak mengabarinya.

Dia pun menghubungi sang pria. Teleponnya tidak diangkat sampai Akihiko mencoba untuk yang kelima kalinya. Diam-diam dia bersyukur dalam hati.

“Aki, maaf. Mungkin kita bisa menontonnya lain kali,” Ugetsu bertutur sebelum Akihiko sempat bertanya.

“Tidak apa-apa, sekarang kau di mana? Masih di rumah?”

Terdengar jeda keheningan selama beberapa detik sebelum pria di ujung sana membuka mulutnya. “Tidak ... aku ... di suatu tempat—di luar.”

“Apa? Ugetsu, kau—”

“Tidak mau, aku tidak mau Aki melihatku seperti ini,” napas Akihiko tercekat. Jantungnya mulai memburu. _Kenapa?_

“Kenapa? Ada apa? Ugetsu, kumohon beritahu aku.”

Ugetsu di ujung telepon tak menjawab. Hampir Akihiko hendak bertanya lagi kalau saja dirinya tak mendengar suara isak yang berusaha ditahan sekuat mungkin. Hatinya terasa diremas-remas.

“Ugetsu, tolong beritahu aku kau di mana. Aku ke sana sekarang juga,” tangannya mengepal tanpa sadar—buku-buku jarinya memutih saking kerasnya.

“... Aki ingat restoran dekat kampus yang selalu kita kunjungi saat masih kuliah? Aku di lantai dua.”

“Aku ke sana.”

Kaji Akihiko tidak pernah berlari secepat ini.

* * *

Sesampainya di sana, buru-buru Akihiko menaiki anak tangga, meloncati setiap dua-dua. Matanya langsung terfokus mencari sang pria yang ternyata duduk sendirian di meja nomor delapan, pojok ruangan. Sedikit banyak Akihiko bersyukur karena selain dirinya dan Ugetsu, siang itu hanya ada dua orang lainnya yang berada di sana, masing-masing menempati meja nomor sepuluh dan sebelas.

Kakinya dibawa mendekat menghampiri sang pria.

“Ugetsu—”

“Duduk dan pesan sesuatu dulu,” jauh dari dugaannya, Murata Ugetsu menjawab dengan tenang. Namun, jika dilihat dengan saksama, Akihiko bisa melihat jelas jejak air mata yang dihapus di pipinya—belum lagi senyum lelah yang kini dilukiskan Ugetsu menggambarkan jelas bahwa sang pria tidak ingin membicarakan apapun yang terjadi.

Akihiko duduk berseberangan dengan sang pria. Mereka berdua sama-sama memesan _ramen_ persis seperti masa kuliah dulu. Setelah pesanan mereka dituliskan pun Ugetsu masih tak berkata apa-apa, hanya memainkan jari Akihiko di atas meja sambil tersenyum lirih.

Bahkan ketika pesanan mereka datang, keheningan yang sudah terjalin selama lima belas menit pun masih tetap berlangsung. Sampai akhirnya tatkala Akihiko berada di suapan kelimanya, dia baru menyadari bahwa tangan Ugetsu tak lagi bergerak—hanya terdiam memegang sumpit dan sendoknya.

_Tes._

_Tes._

Dia sangat ingin memeluknya, sangat ingin menghapus air matanya. Andai saja dia bisa memeluknya sebebas dulu, andai saja Akihiko tidak mempunyai perasaan lebih dan bisa mendengarkan isi hati Ugetsu tanpa berefek apa-apa padanya, akan dia lakukan saat itu juga.

Tapi, bahkan Ugetsu sendiri serasa tak ingin dirinya menyinggung hal tersebut dan Akihiko tak tahu harus memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka dengan apa, sampai akhirnya dia memilih untuk berbasa-basi, “ _Ramen-_ nya pedas?”

Pertanyaan retoris yang bahkan Akihiko sudah bisa tebak apa reaksi sang pria selanjutnya.

Ugetsu menghapus kasar air matanya yang mengalir, kemudian dia tertawa kecil, “Iya.”

(Persis seperti yang Akihiko duga.)

 _Bohong._ _Ramen_ yang Ugetsu pesan memang tidak pedas sejak awal.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

“Aki, masih mau menonton filmnya? Kulihat di internet ada yang untuk jam dua.”

“Kalau kau mau, ya kita menonton saja.”

“Baiklah.”

Senyuman Ugetsu hari itu benar-benar lelah. Sepanjang dia mengenal sosok sang violinis ini, baru pertama kalinya dia melihat sang pria menangis, pun kali pertama dia melihat Ugetsu melukiskan senyum seperti itu.

Akihiko marah.

Tidak pada siapapun, tidak pada apapun.

* * *

Ugetsu baru saja menyelesaikan konser di negara ketiga—Hongkong—untuk region Asia-nya saat Akihiko menerima telepon dari sang pria.

“Aki~ selamat malam~” Akihiko tak bisa menahan senyumnya mendengar nada tersebut.

“Hai, bagaimana konsernya? Sudah makan?”

“Aku sedang makan di kamar,” terdengar suara kain yang bergesekan sebelum suara volume TV yang menjadi latar belakang terasa tak bercampur dengan suara sang pria, “Aki sendiri sudah makan?”

“Baru sampai rumah setelah makan malam di luar.”

“Oh, baguslah,” kali ini terdengar suara alat makan yang beradu, “konsernya menyenangkan. Aku lega semuanya berjalan lancar. Konser kali ini bisa kubilang sukses. Tapi, entah kenapa setelah pengalaman bertahun-tahun aku masih saja gugup. Aki sendiri masih suka gugup tidak kalau naik panggung?”

Suara tawa renyah menggema di ruang tengah apartemen bernomor 506. “Tentu saja. Banyak yang kukhawatirkan. Kurasa bahkan seseorang yang paling profesional pun pasti masih akan merasa gugup kalau akan menunjukkan penampilannya.”

Ugetsu di ujung sana ikut tertawa sebelum melanjutkan. “Benar juga. Oh iya, tumben makan di luar. Minum-minum?”

“Tidak, hari ini ada jadwal _recording_ untuk acara _variety show_. Karena baru selesai beberapa jam lalu, jadi sekalian makan di luar dengan mereka. Hanya berenam sih, Given dan dua manajer kami. Aku lelah sekali. _Tapping_ berlangsung selama lima jam hanya untuk acara satu setengah jam. Meskipun ada _break_ beberapa kali, tetap saja badanku pegal semua.”

“Namanya juga selebriti. Salah sendiri kenapa terkenal,” ujar Ugetsu sembari terkekeh.

“Ugh, aku bukan selebriti. Aku hanya seorang _drummer_ untuk sebuah _band_.”

Pria di ujung telepon mendetakkan lidahnya. “Aki, kau, terutama kau, adalah salah satu selebriti yang sedang naik daun saat ini. _Rising star_. Aku melihatmu hampir di mana-mana, bahkan ketika aku tidak punya TV di rumahku. Kalau saja akun Instagram-mu publik, pengikutmu mungkin sudah menembus angka jutaan sekarang.”

“Ayolah, aku tidak suka membagikan kehidupan pribadiku ke orang yang tidak kukenal. Aku malas kalau ada orang yang nanti tahu-tahu menganalisis setiap foto yang ku- _posting_ , padahal aslinya tidak ada maksud apa-apa. Tidak menolong juga aku punya masa lalu yang tidak bersih—aku tidak berbicara tentang dirimu, oke? Kalau nanti malah ada yang menyebarkan rumor yang tidak-tidak, ‘kan, repot.”

“Hmm ... ya tidak salah juga sih. Yang punya akun media sosial hanya Mafuyu dan Uenoyama?”

“Iya, kalau Twitter. Mafuyu sudah punya Instagram sejak lama, Haruki baru sekitar minggu lalu membuat akun Instagram, dan Uenoyama sendiri baru mempublikkan akun Instagram-nya kemarin. Hanya aku yang ‘tidak’ punya.”

“Oh begitu. Aki, ngomong-ngomong.”

“Hm?”

“Mafuyu punya pacar?”

Dua alis Akihiko bertaut mendengarnya. Untuk Ugetsu yang tidak suka mencampuri urusan orang lain, ini adalah pertanyaan yang cukup aneh. Apalagi yang dia tanyakan adalah seorang Satou Mafuyu. Setahunya, sampai sekarang pun mereka masih berhubungan baik, kenapa tidak tanya langsung ke orangnya saja?

“Kenapa? Kau tertarik dengannya?”

“Tentu saja tidak, yang benar saja. Dia bukan tipeku, ditambah Mafuyu sudah seperti adik bagiku. Aku hanya penasaran.”

“Sejauh yang kutahu, tidak. Dia dan Uenoyama bahkan baru putus tahun lalu—saat musim gugur kurasa? Dan dari lirik-lirik yang Mafuyu buat pun tidak ada indikasi dia sedang jatuh cinta atau semacamnya—tahu sendiri dia sering menggunakan pengalaman pribadinya untuk lagunya. Kenapa?”

“Seperti yang kubilang, hanya penasaran.”

Pada akhirnya, meskipun perasaannya mengatakan ada sesuatu, Akihiko tak bertanya lebih lanjut. Mereka mengobrol selama satu jam sebelum pria di ujung sana pamit untuk tidur lebih dulu.

Akihiko menatap jam dinding di atas TV ruang tengahnya—pukul 01.49 malam.

* * *

Kaji Akihiko melupakan pembicaraan malam itu sampai dua minggu kemudian, dia tak sengaja lewat di belakang Mafuyu yang sedang asyik berkutat dengan ponselnya. Dia mencondongkan tubuhnya iseng.

“Akhir-akhir ini kau selalu sibuk dengan ponselmu. Tumben sekali. Sedang _chat_ dengan siapa?” tanyanya penasaran.

Mafuyu mengangkat wajahnya dari layar ponsel, menjawab santai. “Anak dari atasan ibuku di kantor. Kami kenal tahun lalu dan ternyata memiliki beberapa hobi yang sama. Dia juga sering mendengarkan lagu Given, jadi kami dekat sekarang.”

Uenoyama yang sedang minum membalasnya menggoda, “Ouch, kita belum ada putus setahun dan Satou-san sudah menemukan kekasih yang baru. Aku kecewa.”

“Ritsuka, berhenti memanggilku seperti itu.”

“Jadi, siapa pria yang beruntung itu hm?”

“Ritsuka,” Mafuyu memutar bola matanya bosan. Semenjak putus, mantan kekasihnya ini selalu saja menggodanya setiap melihat dirinya mengobrol dengan laki-laki lain.

Sementara sang pemilik ponsel dan sang gitaris sibuk melemparkan komentar satu sama lain, Akihiko mengintip diam-diam. Nama ‘Honda Kei’ terpampang sebagai _display name_ _chatroom_ Mafuyu. Rasa-rasanya nama itu tak asing baginya—mungkin dia pernah mendengarnya di suatu tempat; entah kenapa namanya begitu familiar.

“‘Honda Kei’?” ucapnya tanpa sadar. Mafuyu yang tadi sibuk dengan Uenoyama sekarang mengalihkan perhatiannya, dia menoleh ke belakang kursi kemudian menjawab, “Dia seorang pianis. Ugetsu-san ... oh, iya, dia, ‘kan sedang tur dunia dengan Ugetsu-san sekarang. Ugetsu-san tidak cerita?”

Akihiko mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

_Oh._

_Ah ..._

_Ah ... begitu._

_Ini kenapa Ugetsu menangis hari itu? Ini kenapa dia bertanya soal Mafuyu dua minggu lalu?_

“Kau berpacaran dengannya?’

“Kaji-san, aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak berpacaran dengan siapapun.”

Jawaban Mafuyu memang biasanya saja, jawaban standar, namun entah mengapa hatinya terasa tertusuk anak panah transparan.

Akihiko ingin menemui Ugetsu saat itu juga.

* * *

Hari itu, Ugetsu baru saja sampai di Jepang setelah menyelesaikan konsernya di Taiwan—negara keempat untuk region Asia—sebelum dia melanjutkan turnya minggu depan ke Singapura.

Akihiko ingin menjemputnya, namun hari itu dia masih ada jadwal. Belum lagi, akhir-akhir ini manajer Given terus-terusan memarahi semua anggota karena agak ceroboh. Mafuyu kena omelan karena tertangkap berduaan dengan seorang pria di beberapa tempat, Uenoyama dikira memiliki kekasih padahal gadis yang menemaninya berbelanja di _mall_ adalah kakaknya sendiri, Haruki ketahuan minum-minum bersama anak _band_ yang lain beberapa minggu belakangan, dan Akihiko sendiri terlihat lebih sering berjalan mengelilingi kota sendirian entah untuk apa. Popularitas Given masih belum stabil jadi dikhawatirkan jika terjadi sesuatu yang tidak-tidak maka akan berpengaruh besar pada _band_ mereka. Karena itulah, untuk saat ini Akihiko belum bisa bertemu dengan Ugetsu sebebas dulu.

“Maaf, aku tidak bisa menjemputmu kemarin,” Akihiko menghela napas kesal. Ingin sekali dia bertemu dan bertatapan langsung dengan sang pria daripada harus berbicara lewat telepon seperti ini. Hanya saja baru kemarin mereka sadar mobil mereka diikuti oleh paparazzi. Semua anggota sepakat tidak akan keluar rumah jika tidak untuk hal-hal yang penting.

“Ho~ Aki sekarang jauh lebih popular ternyata~ aku iri~”

“Kita sedang membicarakan hal ini sekarang?” Ugetsu di ujung telepon terkekeh pelan. Oh, betapa dia merindukan suara tawa ini. _Jadi semakin ingin bertemu, ‘kan._

Kemudian jeda sejenak, sebelum Ugetsu berbicara dengan nada yang lebih tenang. “Hmm kita tidak bisa bertemu ya kalau sekarang-sekarang ini? Bahkan kalau Aki hanya ke rumahku? Kita tidak bisa menonton film atau berbelanja bersama lagi? Memangnya pasti bakal curiga kita akan berpacaran? ‘Kan paling hanya dituduh bersama ‘teman lama’.”

“Ugetsu.”

“Ya?”

“Manajer tahu.”

“Apa?”

“Soal ... ketertarikan seksual kami. Makanya Mafuyu kena omel. Uenoyama dan Haruki sedang tidak dekat dengan siapapun, jadi mereka aman. Aku rentan kena rumor, jadi aku juga disuruh berhati-hati walaupun memang yah ... dia tidak salah juga.”

“Oh ...,” terdengar helaan napas panjang dari pria berambut hitam, “ah ... susah juga ya. Bagaimana dengan jejak digital?”

“Kami semua memastikan tidak ada foto atau _caption_ yang mencurigakan, apalagi aku sendiri ‘tak punya’ akun media sosial. Aku tidak menjamin kalau ini soal masa lalu, soalnya kami sendiri juga tidak terlalu ingat. Tapi, sejauh yang kuingat pun kami tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal seperti itu ketika di publik.”

“Aki.”

“Hm?”

“Kalau malam-malam bagaimana? Tengah malam? Apa masih ada jadwal juga kalau jam segitu?”

“Tidak ada sih. Jarang juga. Paling-paling sampai jam sepuluhan—Given tidak seterkenal itu, iya, kami memang sekarang sudah punya beberapa CF sendiri, tapi tidak seterkenal yang kau bayangkan.”

“Merendah~”

“Ugetsu.”

“Hahaha, ayolah, Aki. Mungkin dibanding dengan _idol_ atau aktor, iya. Tapi, untuk di kalangan _band_ , Given ini terkenal lho. Setidaknya untuk aku yang tidak terlalu mengikuti musik pop.”

“Mungkin itu karena kau sudah kenal Given dari awal.”

“Kau ini memang tidak mau dipuji ya.”

“Kenyataannya seperti itu kok. Oh, tapi, kalau misalnya tengah malam bisa saja. Mungkin tidak sekarang—besok? Mau janjian di tempatnya apa aku jemput?”

“Naik motor?”

“Ya iya. Aku belum punya uang untuk beli mobil.”

“Boleh. Aku sudah lama tidak naik—lho, aku sudah pernah naik motor belum ya?”

“Sudah. Aku pernah memboncengmu beberapa kali dulu. Tidak ingat?”

“Ah ... iya iya. Aku ingat. Selain denganmu, aku tidak pernah naik motor sih. Boleh juga. Aku tidak punya helm. Jadi, helmku dari Aki ya.”

“Oke lalu—kenapa tertawa?”

“Kita seperti orang pacaran. Aki, kau benar-benar tidak punya pacar, ‘kan?”

“Menurutmu, aku punya pacar ketika aku mau bertemu denganmu diam-diam tengah malam?”

“Ahahaha iya benar juga.”

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

“Aki—ummph!”

“Ssst!” Akihiko membungkam mulut sang pria dengan sigap. Memang sih, sekarang mereka di depan rumah Ugetsu, tapi siapa tahu ada yang memotret atau merekam diam-diam, ‘kan? Akhir-akhir ini ramai rumor soal beberapa artis, jadi Akihiko pun sedikit parno. “Sudah kubilang jangan ribut.”

Ugetsu melepas paksa tangan Akihiko dari mulutnya, dia memasang muka masam tak suka, “Kangen.”

“Iya, aku juga.”

“Mau peluk.”

Akihiko memeluknya erat tanpa banyak bicara.

* * *

Tujuh hari terlewat dan Ugetsu tengah berada di Singapura sebagai _stop_ terakhir untuk region Asia-nya. Malam itu, setelah saling menghubungi selama dua jam, Akihiko lebih dari tahu kalau konser berjalan dengan lancar.

Selesai bertelepon, ketika Akihiko melihat tanggal di layar ponselnya, dia baru sadar kalau kepulangan Ugetsu esok harinya bertepatan dengan ulang tahun sang pria. Meskipun manajer sudah mewanti-wanti untuk menjaga diri, pada akhirnya mungkin hanya akan jadi angin lalu saja bagi sebagian banyak orang, jadi Akihiko pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke bandara keesokan harinya.

Murata Ugetsu sampai di Jepang pukul 09.00 malam. Dia disambut oleh Akihiko yang membawakannya sebuket bunga besar.

“Selamat atas kesuksesan konser Asia _stop_ -mu,” Akihiko menyerahkan buket bunganya dan mengambil alih koper Ugetsu.

“Terima kasih,” Ugetsu tersenyum, kemudian melihat sekeliling sebelum mengajak Akihiko untuk pulang, “aku tidak menyangka aku akan diberi bunga seperti ini.”

“Anggap saja hadiah pertama.”

“Hm?”

Akihiko menghentikan langkahnya, lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga sang pria. “Selamat ulang tahun. Hadiah keduanya ada di apartemenku, mau ke sana? Ada kue juga.”

Ugetsu tertawa renyah, kemudian mengangguk. “Aku mau _spoiler_ untuk kadoku dulu. Aki beli apa?”

“Rahasia.”

“Kalau begitu aku tak mau datang.”

“Kupaksa.”

Kali ini sang pria tak tertawa, tapi bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum lebar yang manis. Dia melingkarkan lengannya pada lengan Akihiko.

“Aki, tahu tidak, ini ulang tahunku kelima yang dirayakan. Dan aku baru sadar kalau Aki selalu ada di sana—”

“—hadiahnya sepasang cangkir,” ucapnya memotong.

“Hm?”

“Kalau mau hadiah lain, lebih baik beli sekarang. Mumpung masih jam sembilan malam. Ulang tahunmu masih belum kadaluwarsa.”

Mendengar pernyataan Ugetsu tadi, Akihiko sendiri juga baru sadar. Ah iya, sebelum berpacaran dengan Ugetsu saat SMA, Ugetsu tidak pernah merayakan ulang tahunnya sama sekali.

Jadi, setidaknya, Akihiko ingin memberikan ulang tahun yang spesial, apalagi sekarang Ugetsu sudah menginjak usia 25 tahun.

“Sudah cukup kok. Dulu juga kita cuman di rumah makan-makan. Sekarang, berdua bersama Aki saja sudah lebih dari cukup.”

Dirinya tak bisa lebih meleleh dari ini.

* * *

Dua minggu kemudian, Ugetsu sudah berada di London, Inggris— _stop_ pertama untuk region Eropa.

Akihiko melirik jam dinding seberang tempat tidurnya. Sekarang sudah pukul setengah tiga pagi, yang berarti di London pukul setengah tujuh malam. Konser Ugetsu akan dimulai dalam setengah jam, jadi dia mengirim pesan singkat pada Ugetsu—berharap akan kelancaran konser tersebut.

Namun, belum ada sepuluh detik setelah pesan terkirim (di mana dia sudah siap memasuki alam mimpi), pria di belahan dunia sana meneleponnya tiba-tiba.

“Halo?” Akihiko berdeham kemudian, suaranya agak serak setelah dia terakhir minum beberapa jam yang lalu.

“Aki.”

“Kenapa? Sudah lihat _chat_ -ku?”

“... sudah. Hmm ... Aki, permainanku bagus, ‘kan?”

Sang pria mengernyitkan alisnya mendengar hal itu. Tumben sekali. Setahunya, Murata Ugetsu adalah salah satu orang paling percaya diri yang pernah dia kenal. Seumur-umur tidak sekalipun Akihiko pernah mendengar orang tersebut mempertanyakan kemampuan dirinya.

“Tentu saja. Ada apa?”

“Katakan itu lagi.”

Kaji Akihiko menegakkan badannya. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

“Ugetsu—”

“Aki.”

Meski Ugetsu berusaha menutupi, suaranya yang bergetar masih bisa Akihiko dengar dengan jelas. Kalau begini caranya, mana bisa pria itu bisa tidur dengan tenang? Apalagi sekarang dia tidak bisa pergi bertemu begitu saja dengan sang violinis.

 _Pasti orang itu_. Jemarinya terselip di antara helaian pirangnya, mengacaknya frustrasi. _Mereka sedang konser bersama for fuck’s sake._

“Ugetsu, kau adalah violinis terbaik yang pernah kutahu. Permainanmu selalu sempurna. Kau bisa melakukan apa saja. Kau adalah seorang prodigi—yang bahkan tetap bisa bermain dengan indah walau kedua matamu tertutup.”

 _Permainanmu indah. Kau indah_.

Sepertinya apa yang diucapkannya berhasil, mendengar orang di ujung sana melepaskan tawanya; Akihiko ikut tersenyum.

“Terima kasih. Aku merasa lebih baik. Tapi, Aki, kalau aku menutup mataku, konsernya akan berantakan.”

“Setidaknya kau tertawa.”

Ugetsu tak merespon, namun Akihiko tahu bahwa pria itu sedang tersenyum di London sana.

“Aki, sekali lagi terima kasih. Kau tahu, ‘kan, kalau kau sangat berharga bagiku? Aku ingin kau tahu bahwa aku sangat, sangat, menyayangimu.”

 _Fuck_. Napasnya tercekat. _Ah, shit. Bagaimana aku bisa tidur setelah ini?_

“Aku harus bersiap-siap, _bye,_ Aki. Doakan aku.”

“Ya, tentu saja. Aku doakan semuanya berjalan dengan lancar.”

 _Aku mencintaimu_.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Dan ini tidak terjadi hanya sekali, bahkan mungkin jika Akihiko hitung, ini selalu terjadi hampir di setiap _stop_. Mereka akan bertukar kata sebelum akhirnya Ugetsu mengakhiri sambungan telepon mereka dan pergi untuk _rehearsal_ terakhir, sedangkan Akihiko di Jepang tidak bisa berbuat banyak selain mendoakan kelancaran dan kesuksesan konser tersebut.

Karena itu juga, setiap Ugetsu kembali ke Jepang di sela-sela turnya, Akihiko akan selalu menyempatkan waktu untuk bertemu dengan pria itu. Tidak perlu pergi ke luar, bertemu di rumah sang pria pun tidak apa-apa—bahkan Ugetsu pernah menginap di apartemen Akihiko karena penasaran akan apartemen mantan kekasihnya itu.

Kalau bertemu di rumah, selain tidak akan mengeluarkan biaya banyak, setidaknya Akihiko bisa memasakkan sesuatu untuk Ugetsu. Sudah lama juga sejak terakhir dia membuatkan makan siang untuk sang pria. Hitung-hitung asupan nutrisi yang seimbang daripada Ugetsu harus memesan _delivery_ setiap saat (karena ayolah, level memasak Ugetsu jauh di bawah Akihiko).

(Dan setidaknya, melihat Ugetsu makan dengan lahap sudah dari cukup untuk membuatnya senang. Menemani sang pria seperti itu pun dia sudah bahagia, asal Murata Ugetsu tidak sendirian.)

Pernah ada, tatkala mereka sedang duduk berdua di sofa, dengan Ugetsu menyandar pada bahu Akihiko dan memeluk lengannya, terjadi percakapan yang membuat Akihiko ingin tertawa satir.

“Aki, kenapa kita seperti ini sekarang?”

“Maksudnya?”

“Kenapa kita tidak seperti ini saat kita masih mencintai satu sama lain? Kita pasti bisa jauh lebih bahagia.”

Akihiko tak menjawab—tidak bisa. Faktanya, apa yang selama ini ingin dia katakan selalu berada di ujung lidahnya. Betapa dia menyayangi orang yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahnya itu, betapa dia ingin memiliki Murata Ugetsu kembali hanya untuk dirinya.

“Aki, kau punya seseorang yang kau cintai? Apa seperti ini tidak apa-apa? Menghabiskan waktu berdua denganku?”

“Tidak apa-apa. Jangan mencemaskan hal tidak penting seperti itu.”

 _Karena pada akhirnya kau adalah orang yang kucintai_.

* * *

Akihiko tahu, cepat atau lambat dia akan menerima konsekuensi dari perbuatannya sendiri.

Hari itu, jam sepuluh ketika dia baru bangun tidur, _chatroom_ Given sudah ramai. Tak suka memainkan ponsel tepat setelah bangun, Akihiko memutuskan untuk mandi dan membuat sarapan untuk dirinya sendiri terlebih dahulu.

_Ah, Ugetsu masih di rumah—besok baru berangkat ke Kanada._

Pemikiran _random_ ketika dia memasak sarapan dengan menu yang sama dengan makan malam Ugetsu di apartemennya kemarin malam.

Ugetsu sudah menyelesaikan konser untuk region Eropa, mulai besok pria tersebut akan berangkat untuk memulai konser untuk region Kanada. Semalam adalah waktu terakhir mereka bertemu sebelum untuk beberapa minggu ke depan Ugetsu disibukkan dengan konsernya di sana. Katanya, karena dulu Ugetsu sempat tinggal di Quebec ketika kecil selama beberapa tahun, rencananya dia tidak akan pulang ke Jepang dulu untuk _stop_ Montreal dan Toronto. Mendengar hal itu, tentu saja Akihiko tidak akan menyia-nyiakan beberapa hari kemarin untuk bertemu dengan sang pria. Toh dia juga tak ada jadwal—persiapan untuk perilisan mini album masih direncakan dimulai bulan Oktober, sebulan dari sekarang.

Sejujurnya Akihiko juga kadang-kadang masih suka menghabiskan waktu dengan anggota _band_ -nya atau kenalannya dari _band_ lain. Dia juga heran kenapa, kalau dijadikan urutan prioritas, Ugetsu akan selalu menjadi yang paling atas.

_Drrt. Drrt._

Mungkin karena dia menyukai pria itu.

_Drrt. Drrt._

Mungkin juga untuk membalas waktu-waktu yang hilang dari mereka berdua.

Akihiko menghela napas, lalu mengecilkan api kompor. Diambilnya ponsel yang dia tinggalkan di atas meja ruang tengah sembari menggerutu, “Masih pagi sudah berisik.”

Itu reaksi Akihiko sebelum akhirnya dia men- _scroll up_ pembicaran yang sudah tembus lebih dari seratus _chat_ dan menemukan bahwa sumber utama yang membuat ponselnya tak bisa diam sejak setengah jam yang lalu adalah rumor mengenai dirinya yang dikirim oleh Uenoyama hampir dua jam yang lalu.

 _Link_ tersebut dia klik dan langsung membawanya ke sebuah forum yang tidak asing. Dulu dia beberapa kali ke forum gosip tersebut karena iseng. Tapi tidak menyangka akan ada hari di mana dia yang menjadi salah satu topik pembicaraan di sana— _trending_ pula.

[Rumor: Given Kaji Akihiko Berkencan dengan Seorang Pria?]

Dari judulnya saja sudah membuatnya menghela napas berat. Sembari melanjutkan acara memasaknya, Akihiko membaca _posting-_ an tersebut—diam-diam menyiapkan dirinya untuk kemungkinan terburuk.

 _Posting_ -an tersebut tidak terlalu panjang, hanya kumpulan foto amatir yang diambil di hari yang berbeda dan kalimat yang sama dengan judul diletakkan setelah foto terakhir.

Akihiko pernah ditimpa rumor seperti ini dua kali, dulu dengan seorang vokalis perempuan yang sebenarnya adalah kenalannya, yang kedua adalah gitaris dari _band_ yang bisa dibilang berteman dekat dengan Given itu sendiri. Tapi yang jadi masalahnya di sini adalah bukan wajah Akihiko yang terpampang jelas hampir di setiap foto, namun laki-laki yang berada di sampingnya.

Fotonya tidak terlalu jelas pun, Akihiko tahu kalau laki-laki tersebut tersebut adalah Murata Ugetsu. Dia sendiri mengingat beberapa foto di sana dengan jelas; ada yang setelah menonton bioskop tempo hari, ada yang ketika Ugetsu baru saja bermalam di apartemen Akihiko, ada juga yang diambil di depan studio milik Given ketika Akihiko mengantarkan Ugetsu pulang setelah menemaninya berlatih.

Akihiko tak berharap apapun selain ini tak menjadi rumor besar dan mengganggu Ugetsu. Ugetsu tak seharusnya terlibat dengan gosip-gosip murahan seperti ini, pria itu menjalani hidupnya dengan tenang dan damai. Kalau sampai terseret seperti ini, tentu saja sebagian besar adalah salah Akihiko.

Komentar-komentar pada _posting_ -an tersebut pun hampir semuanya membuat darahnya naik ke kepala.

[anon014: lol aku sudah tahu sejak awal.]

[anon9008: bukannya mereka memang pacaran sejak sma?]

[anon7878: @anon9008 kau tahu soal mereka?]

[anon9008: @anon7878 aku teman sekolah mereka. mereka selalu pergi ke mana-mana berdua.]

[anon1235: jadi ternyata dia dan nakayama putus ya.]

[anon6543: @anon1235 SIAPA YANG PUTUS?]

[anon4508: @anon1235 lho mereka pacaran???]

[anon1235: @anon6543 @anon4508 mereka jelas sekali. makanya perhatikan.]

[anon0008: @anon1235 @anon6543 @anon4508 lol ini lucu sekali hahahaha.]

[anon7134: oh jadi dia dan si _basist_ putus.]

[anon6598: @anon7134 jadi semua orang tahu mereka pacaran?]

[anon8989: @anon6598 anak baru?]

[anon1111: kenapa harus murata ugetsu sih? bukannya dia suka tidur sana-sini?]

[anon4443: lol klasik banget. cinta lama bersemi kembali atau cinta lama tidak pernah padam nih.]

[anon6210: kupikir mereka sudah putus lama?]

[anon6666: @anon6210 sepertinya begitu? tapi kaji dan nakayama pacaran juga, ‘kan?]

[anon9987: @anon6666 pacaran. tapi putus juga.]

[anon0197: @anon9987 lho jangan-jangan gara-gara orang ketiga lol.]

[anon9987: @anon0197 siapa tahu haha.]

[anon7767: seleranya jauh ya, dari murata ke nakayama. eh tahunya balik lagi ke murata.]

[anon9999: kayaknya hanya aku yang tidak tahu kalau kaji pacaran dengan laki-laki, anggota _band_ -nya sendiri pula.]

[anon4675: kupikir murata dengan honda? yang pianis itu? yang sekarang lagi tur bersama?]

[anon7765: @anon4675 lho bukannya honda dengan mafuyu ya? baru saja kulihat kemarin mereka makan malam berdua.]

[anon8788: @anon7765 mafuyu dan uenoyama sudah putus?]

[anon7765: @anon8788 sepertinya sih. sudah agak lama juga.]

[anon4431: aku tahu mafuyu dan uenoyama _gay_ , toh mereka pacaran meskipun kayaknya sudah putus? tapi baru tahu kaji dan nakayama pacaran.]

[anon5567: jadi mereka saling memacari satu sama lain? apa-apaan? memangnya ini _jungle_?]

[anon8909: kayaknya mereka dulu sempat putus, apalagi katanya setelah itu kaji dengan nakayama, ‘kan. sekarang balikan.]

[anon7800: sebagai fans baru given, bayangkan seberapa terkejutnya aku hari ini.]

[anon5400: @anon7800 aku mengerti perasaanmu.]

[anon9008: @anon7800 @anon5400 aku juga.]

[anon1010: tunggu sampai kalian tahu kalau kaji juga pernah memacari kakaknya uenoyama.]

[anon0908: bukannya kaji _bisexual_? beberapa tahun lalu dia berpacaran dengan kakaknya uenoyama, ‘kan?]

[anon1178: astaga masih pagi.]

[anon6560: bukan rumor, ini fakta.]

[anon4098: aku harus apa dengan semua info ini.]

Satu yang Akihiko inginkan pagi itu hanyalah memakan sarapannya dengan tenang, bukan menghadapi _mention-mention_ di grup _chat_ -nya karena dia tak membalas _chat_ dari mereka satu pun.

Bagaimana mau membalas kalau sekarang dia sibuk menenangkan emosinya?

Dia bahkan baru sadar kalau mata orang bisa sejeli itu. Seingatnya, dia dan Haruki dulu tidak terang-terangan bermesraan di depan publik, bahkan kalaupun hanya ada teman dekat mereka juga, Haruki bukan tipe orang yang seperti itu mau sebagaimanapun Akihiko menggodanya. Justru Mafuyu dan Uenoyama yang tidak terlalu menyembunyikan hal itu. Dulu seingatnya ada rumor mengenai mereka berdua meskipun tidak berlangsung lama. Tapi, setidaknya itu rumor (fakta) antara anggota _band_ , tidak melibatkan orang luar sama sekali.

Sekarang, ‘kan berbeda.

_Ugh, shit. Masih pagi. Baru juga mau makan._

_Drrt. Drrt._

Ponselnya kembali bergetar. Dia pikir ini _mention_ dari grup _chat_ -nya lagi, tapi getarannya tak berhenti.

Ada telepon masuk dari kontak bernama Murata Ugetsu.

Diangkatnya terburu. “Halo?”

“Aki, kau baik-baik saja?” Suara di ujung sana terdengar penuh kekhawatiran.

“Apa?”

“Mafuyu tadi mengirimiku _link_ soal rumor itu. Sudah baca?”

“Oh, sudah. Maaf aku menyeretmu dalam hal ini.”

“Eh? Itu hanya rumor juga pada akhirnya, ‘kan. Kita tidak pacaran, jadi tak perlu khawatir. Aku malah takut kalau ini berefek pada anggota yang lain. Kulihat tadi ada anggota lain yang dibawa-bawa juga.”

“Iya. Aku tidak menyangka mereka akan tahu. Padahal tidak pernah cerita ke siapa-siapa, lalu kalau di tempat umum pun tidak berani mesra-mesraan. Tapi ada saja yang tahu.”

“Kalau _fans_ matanya lebih jeli katanya. Risiko sih, tapi kalau bawa-bawa hal seperti ini jadi seram juga. Dulu pernah ada rumor seperti ini?”

“Ada, soal Mafuyu dan Uenoyama. Tapi itu hanya beberapa hari kalau tidak salah? Kuharap ini juga tidak berlangsung lama. Dan kuharap juga ini tidak akan berkembang menjadi yang macam-macam, karier beberapa orang dipertaruhkan.”

“Uhm, semoga. Sepertinya media pun masih punya moral untuk tidak mem- _blow_ _up_ berita seperti ini, tadi pas aku baca sampai ke bawah-bawah, katanya ada beberapa aktor dan penyanyi juga yang _gay_ yang sebagian besar orang tahu. Tapi, sampai saat ini tidak ada beritanya, hanya omongan-omongan di forum saja. Meskipun aku tidak tahu sih siapa yang mereka bicarakan.”

“Memang ada sih yang begitu. Aku dengar dari orang-orang pun katanya itu benar. Yah, semoga saja tidak berkembang lebih besar.”

“Semoga. Oh iya, Aki, sudah makan? Tadinya aku ingin mengajakmu ke rumah soalnya tadi aku habis belanja. Aku ingin dimasakkan sesuatu, tapi sepertinya tidak bisa ya.”

“Ah, maaf. Mungkin lain kali. Aku sekarang sedang makan sih, kau sendiri?”

“Aku tidak tahu caranya memasak, Aki,” Ugetsu di ujung sana membalas dengan suara tangis dibuat-buat.

Akihiko menyunggingkan senyum tipis. “Oke, jadi mau masak apa? Kuberitahu resepnya—tunggu, tadi beli apa saja?”

Dan akhirnya pagi itu—siang sebenarnya, sudah hampir jam sebelas—dilalui Akihiko dengan tidak sesuram yang dia duga. Ugetsu bertindak seperti biasanya, tidak terpengaruh dengan rumor sama sekali.

Jadi, sebaiknya Akihiko juga seperti itu. Apalagi dulu Given pernah mengalami hal yang sama dan rumornya hanya ramai selama tiga hari.

Pada akhirnya, rumor kali ini pun tak lebih dari seminggu, meskipun ganjarannya adalah dia dimarahi oleh manajernya selama dua jam penuh.

* * *

Sekarang bulan Oktober, sudah memasuki pertengahan musim gugur. Given baru saja merilis mini album mereka pagi tadi jam sepuluh. Kini orang-orang sibuk membicarakan mini album yang terdiri dari lima lagu itu. Bahkan sudah ada kafe-kafe yang memutar lagu mereka untuk menemani beberapa pengunjung.

Akihiko sendiri telah memberikan albumnya pada Ugetsu sehari sebelumnya. Dan baru siang ini dia ditelepon Ugetsu untuk mendengarkan pendapatnya.

“Aku suka semua lagunya. Tipe-tipe lagu musim gugur. Tapi yang paling aku suka lagu yang keempat.”

“Oh ya?” Akihiko berusaha menahan senyumnya. TV di depannya tak lagi ditonton, suara pengisi acara di sana terdengar buyar di telinganya.

“Iya, itu Aki yang buat ya? Kubaca di keterangannya untuk album ini setiap anggota ada lagu solo sendiri. Aku paling suka lagumu. Untuk siapa lagunya?”

Akihiko menghela napas panjang. Tangannya sibuk memainkan _remote_ TV, memindah-mindahkan saluran TV pagi itu.

_‘Musim gugur kembali datang. Musim di mana aku meninggalkanmu untuk pertama kali.’_

“Kata siapa itu kutulis untuk seseorang?”

_‘Aku ke sana. Mengenang kau yang tak bisa kuraih kembali.’_

“Hee? Masa? Bohong ya? Ini dibuat kapan? Kau sedang patah hati?”

_‘Katanya dulu kau menangis. Sekarang aku yang menangis.’_

“Serius.”

_‘Ayo bertemu sekali lagi.’_

“Aki~”

_‘Ayo saling mencintai sekali lagi.’_

“Memang kalau aku patah hati kenapa?”

“... ya sama.”

“Hm?”

“Tidak, tidak jadi,” Ugetsu di ujung sana tertawa, lalu langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan mengenai acara TV tadi pagi yang pria itu tonton.

Akihiko hanya diam mendengarkan, jawaban Ugetsu tadi tidak luput dari pendengarannya.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

 _Chat_ pertama yang masuk ke ponsel Akihiko tanggal 21 Oktober pukul 12.00 malam.

[Selamat ulang tahun, Aki! Aku tahu kau bohong soal lagunya. Semoga kau bisa menyatakan perasaanmu pada orang yang kausuka dan semoga semua keinginanmu tercapai tahun ini. _Wish you all the best!_ ]

Akihiko baru membaca _chat_ -nya tujuh jam kemudian. Dia tak bisa membalas apa-apa selain mengucapkan terima kasih.

* * *

Kalau semuanya tetap seperti ini, sejujurnya tidak apa-apa. Selama masih bisa melihat Ugetsu, tetap seperti ini pun tidak apa-apa. Selama masih bisa bersamanya, Akihiko tak berani meminta lebih.

Tapi, meskipun dia ingin egois, kalau hubungan dengan Ugetsu yang sudah susah payah dibangunnya kembali akan hancur, Akihiko lebih memilih untuk memendamnya sendiri. Baginya, patah hati berulang kali bukanlah hal yang asing lagi—bahkan sudah dimulai sejak dulu, ketika Ugetsu ingin putus dengannya, tatkala Ugetsu terus membawa pacar barunya ke rumah, saat mereka saling berteriak satu sama lain.

Makanya,

Akihiko pikir dirinya sudah kebal.

Akihiko pikir dirinya bisa tahan kalau hanya seperti ini.

Akihiko pikir dia masih bisa tidak apa-apa mengetahui orang yang dia cintai mencintai orang lain.

Namun, hari itu, hari di mana Ugetsu menyelesaikan konsernya selama setahun, di pertengahan musim semi, dua bulan sebelum ulang tahun sang pria, Kaji Akihiko benar-benar merasa ingin menghajar seseorang.

_“Aki ....”_

Hanya satu kata, tapi mampu membuat Akihiko menghentikan mobilnya saat itu juga. Belum ada satu jam sejak Akihiko menurunkan pria itu di depan rumah, tapi kenapa sekarang dari balik suara Ugetsu yang begitu pelan, terdengar suara klakson mobil, suara mesin motor, dan suara orang-orang?

_“Ugetsu?”_

_“Datang ke sini ... cepat. Minato Mirai ....”_

Akihiko tidak bertanya, dia memutuskan sambungannya lalu putar balik dengan cepat. Dia tidak mau memikirkan kenapa Ugetsu berada di Yokohama sekarang dan bukannya di Tokyo ketika baru tiga jam lalu dia mendarat di Jepang. Akihiko tidak mau menebak.

Akihiko takut menebak (dia benci pikirannya sendiri).

Tak sampai dua puluh menit kemudian, Akihiko sampai. Turun dari mobil dia langsung menuju satu-satunya orang yang berdiri menyandar pada sudut pagar besi sebelah kiri. Dari belakang saja Akihiko tahu, Ugetsu tak berganti baju sama sekali—yang berarti ketika Akihiko tadi pergi, Ugetsu langsung ke sini entah untuk apa.

“Ugetsu?” katanya sembari menepuk dan membalik pelan tubuh sang pria.

Ugetsu tak menjawab, kepalanya yang menunduk tak membiarkan Akihiko melihat raut wajahnya saat ini. Namun Akihiko tiba-tiba merasa jaketnya ditarik paksa oleh tangan kecil sang pria.

“Peluk aku.”

Akihiko tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Dia hanya mengulurkan tangannya dan menarik tubuh itu semakin dekat. Bahkan sebelum Ugetsu mengatakan apapun, Akihiko memang akan memeluknya.

_Ah ...._

_Apapun yang akan Ugetsu katakan selanjutnya—_

“Aku menyatakannya ... dan aku ditolak. Aku sudah tahu sejak awal kalau dia mencintai orang lain. Bodoh, aku bodoh sekali memberanikan diri seperti itu.”

— _aku tidak akan menyukainya._

Suaranya memang tak jelas, lirih—parau. Tertahan oleh dirinya yang membenamkan diri pada jaket Akihiko. Tapi dari tubuh Ugetsu yang bergetar semakin hebat, Akihiko tak perlu bertanya untuk tahu apa pria yang sedang direngkuhnya ini sedang menangis apa tidak.

_Aku membencinya. Aku benci ini._

Tangan Ugetsu memeluknya terlalu erat; Akihiko balas memeluk tubuh itu semakin erat pula. Karena pada akhirnya, Akihiko juga ikut menangis bersamanya malam itu.

Atas Ugetsu, atas dirinya sendiri.

“Aki, jangan tinggalkan aku ... kumohon.”

“Tidak akan,” pelan, namun penuh dengan nada meyakinkan, “aku akan berada di sini—selamanya. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi. Kau tidak akan sendirian.”

_Terlalu sakit._

Akihiko tidak memikirkan apapun selain bersama dengan Ugetsu malam itu, tapi tahu-tahu satu kalimat dari buku Ugetsu melintas begitu saja di benaknya.

_‘Aku menangis semalaman.’_

Pria dua puluh lima tahun ini menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara helai rambut Ugetsu.

_Ah ... seperti ini? Lima tahun lalu juga?_

* * *

Seminggu setelah itu, Akihiko dan Ugetsu membuat janji untuk makan siang bersama. Mereka sepakat untuk bertemu di perempatan tak jauh dari studio Given, jadi Akihiko bisa langsung ke sana setelah Given selesai latihan pagi itu (karena mereka sudah punya jadwal sendiri-sendiri mulai siang hari).

Akihiko menerima pesan kalau Ugetsu sudah menunggunya di tempat janjian. Tak mau membuat orang yang disayanginya menunggu, dia pun buru-buru membereskan barangnya dan pergi saat itu juga setelah pamit pada Uenoyama dan Haruki (Mafuyu sudah izin pulang lebih dulu lima belas menit sebelumnya). Berhubung hari itu dia memang tak membawa kendaraan (Ugetsu juga sama), akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk berlari—dia sudah terlambat lima menit.

Namun, saat matanya menangkap sosok yang menunggunya sedari tadi, kaki yang awalnya berlari penuh dengan rasa antusias pun perlahan memelan. Satu yang menjadi atensinya kali itu adalah ekspresi wajah Ugetsu dan tatapan matanya yang terfokus pada satu titik.

Akihiko menghampiri, lalu ditatapnya direksi yang sama.

 _Oh, jadi alasan Mafuyu pulang lebih dulu karena ingin bertemu dengan dia_.

“Ugetsu,” tangannya terulur, menutup mata Ugetsu dan membalikkan tubuh sang pria, “jangan lihat.”

“Ayo pergi,” Akihiko menurunkan tangannya, dia merangkul pundak Ugetsu kemudian membawa mereka berdua berjalan dengan arah yang berlawanan dari dua orang yang sedang asyik mengobrol di depan sebuah toko di sana.

Akihiko tidak menyukai ini sama sekali.

Tidak ketika ekspresi yang sangat ingin dia hapus dari wajah Ugetsu kembali muncul ketika mereka berniat untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama siang ini. Tidak ketika pria yang dirangkulnya ini lebih memilih untuk menatap ujung sepatunya.

“Ugetsu—”

“Aku baik-baik saja.”

“Kau _tidak_ baik-baik saja.”

“Aki,” Ugetsu mengangkat kepalanya, berusaha menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya hari itu walau gagal, “aku _baik-baik_ saja.”

Hati Akihiko tersayat-sayat ribuan kali.

* * *

Setelah itu, hari-hari Akihiko lewati dengan biasanya. Jika dirinya tidak ada latihan atau jadwal apapun, dia hanya punya dua pilihan, diam di apartemen dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya sampai ketiduran atau mengajak Ugetsu jalan-jalan dengan alasan bosan (dan rindu). Apalagi akhir-akhir ini Ugetsu sedang _down_ , Akihiko berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menghibur pria tersebut.

Terkadang Akihiko berpikir apa yang harus dia lakukan agar membuat _mood_ Ugetsu kembali baik dan melupakan hal-hal yang membuatnya sedih. Dia tak bisa mengambil contoh dari dirinya sendiri. Akihiko mengingat-ngingat saat-saat di mana ketika dia patah hati oleh Ugetsu atau putus dengan Haruki. Baginya, memasak atau menonton TV sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya terhibur. Atau kalau dirinya sedang _mood_ membuat musik, dia terkadang merekam beberapa bait melodi untuk jaga-jaga siapa tahu nanti dipakai.

Sedangkan itu semua tidak berlaku untuk Ugetsu. Ugetsu lebih memilih untuk mengurung dirinya sendiri dan latihan terus-menerus tanpa henti. Kalau Akihiko tidak datang atau mengajaknya keluar untuk ‘berjemur’, Murata Ugetsu akan tetap di ruang latihan kedap suaranya dan main sampai ujung jemarinya berdarah.

Saat itu, Akihiko baru sadar bahwa cara dia dan Ugetsu mencintai seseorang begitu berbeda. Ugetsu selalu menganggap semuanya serius (bukan berarti Akihiko tidak). Ugetsu membawanya ke level yang berbeda. Sosok Honda Kei sendiri bukan sosok yang membuat orang akan berpaling tak suka dan mengabaikannya setelah satu buah percakapan (setidaknya itulah kesan yang dia dapat setelah mendengar cerita Ugetsu dan Mafuyu), dia orang yang baik dan sangat berdedikasi untuk musik. Ini, seperti yang Ugetsu katakan tempo hari, adalah hal yang pertama kali membuat Ugetsu jatuh cinta pada orang yang lebih muda empat tahun darinya itu.

Dulu pun, kalau Ugetsu tak menganggap serius rasa cintanya pada Akihiko, mungkin mereka tetap akan bersama dengan status yang tidak jelas atau mungkin berpisah dengan cara yang jauh lebih buruk. Akihiko akui cara yang Ugetsu pilih adalah bukan cara yang paling baik, tapi jika dulu dia mengorbankan cinta demi memilih musik, kali ini, apa yang Ugetsu korbankan?

_“Tidak ada. Hanya hatiku.”_

Jawabnya tempo hari.

Setelah penolakan itu, Akihiko tahu kalau Ugetsu tahu bahwa dirinya berusaha menghibur pria tersebut dengan segala cara. Akihiko tahu bahwa Ugetsu menghargai semua usahanya. Karena itu, setelah kejadian di perempatan dekat studio Given, Ugetsu tak pernah lagi menunjukkan wajah sedih di hadapannya.

Entah Akihiko yang tidak peka atau memang Ugetsu yang pintar berakting, Akihiko sama sekali tak tahu isi hati atau apa yang sebenarnya sedang Ugetsu rasakan saat ini. Apapun itu, Akihiko hanya berusaha melakukan yang terbaik.

Sampai akhirnya tak sampai musim panas datang, bulan Juni tanggal enam, tepat di hari di mana hujan turun deras, mereka berdua bertemu di rumah Ugetsu sekali lagi.

Tak ada jadwal, tak ada orang lain selain mereka berdua.

Di ruang tengah yang begitu luas, kue ulang tahun dengan lilin menyala di atasnya, dua piring kecil dan dua sendok kecil tersimpan di samping kue, dan dua orang pria duduk di lantai—berdempetan dan menyender pada sofa. Tak lupa dengan beberapa kaleng bir dan camilan tersebar di lantai dan atas sofa. Salah satu dari mereka mengatupkan tangan, memohon harapan-harapan yang bagus sebelum akhirnya api lilin tersebut padam dan berubah menjadi asap putih tipis yang kemudian menghilang ke udara.

“Apa permohonanmu?” tanya Akihiko. Yang seharusnya menjawab hanya tersenyum, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. “Kalau kuberi tahu, nanti tidak terkabul dong.”

Akihiko menyikut sang pria bercanda. “Oke, oke. Sekarang ayo potong kuenya, setelah itu minum-minum.”

Ugetsu tertawa renyah, perayaan ulang tahunnya tahun lalu lebih mewah dari ini (ada kue dan berbagai hadiah), tapi meskipun begitu entah kenapa dia lebih senang ulang tahunnya tahun ini. Tanpa hadiah, hanya kaleng bir yang siap diteguk habis sampai malam (sekarang jam enam sore). Akihiko juga mendadak mengunjunginya satu jam yang lalu—hujan-hujanan pula—berkata kalau dia baru saja ingat soal ulang tahun Ugetsu ketika yang berulang tahun sendiri pun justru tak ingat.

Ugetsu yang tak terlalu suka krim dan rasa manis hanya memakan beberapa suap saja, sisa kue di piringnya diberikan semua pada Akihiko. Akihiko membatin beruntung dia tidak lupa kalau Ugetsu tak terlalu suka makanan seperti ini, jadi dia pun hanya membeli kue berdiameter dua puluh senti.

Masih ada tiga suapan besar lagi di piring Akihiko tatkala dia mendengar suara minuman kaleng dibuka. Ketika menoleh, Ugetsu sudah meneguk habis mungkin setengah dari kaleng bir pertamanya.

“Aki, kita harus sering-sering begini. Lama-lama bosan juga kalau hanya makan siang atau makan malam saja. Sesekali minum-minum begini, ‘kan tidak masalah.”

“Kau sendiri yang tidak suka diajak minum-minum di luar,” balasnya sembari membuka kaleng pertamanya. Kue yang belum habis diletakkan di atas meja.

“Ya, ‘kan tinggal beli di luar lalu ke rumahku—atau rumahmu.”

“Kau suka malas menyetir sendiri. Aku juga lama-lama bosan tahu melihat rumahmu.”

“Hey!” Ugetsu melemparinya dengan kaleng kosong. Wajahnya beringsut tak suka, merasa apa yang Akihiko tadi katakan benar-benar dari lubuk hatinya.

“Bercanda kok, tenang saja,” _lagipula mana mungkin aku bosan melihat rumah seindah ini_ , “aku senang ke sini. Tapi terkadang aku takut mengganggu kau sedang latihan kalau terlalu sering ke sini. Toh sekarang, ‘kan keadaanmu sudah jauh lebih baik.”

Kaleng bir di tangannya diteguk habis, lalu lanjut ke kaleng bir yang kedua. Akihiko langsung meneguknya sampai hanya tersisa setengah. Posisinya yang duduk di samping kiri Ugetsu membuatnya menarik tubuh Ugetsu ke arahnya dengan mudah (dia sendiri lebih suka jika makan dan minum dengan tangan kiri).

“Apa?” Ugetsu yang memiliki kadar toleransi alkohol lebih tinggi dari Akihiko bertanya asal, tangannya sendiri lebih sibuk membuka bungkus camilan kentang.

Akihiko menenggak habis kaleng bir keduanya lalu menaruh kaleng kosongnya di samping kue ulang tahun. Belum ada satu menit cairan beralkohol itu memasuki kerongkongannya, Akihiko sudah membuka kaleng yang ketiga. Tangan kanannya yang bebas menarik tubuh Ugetsu semakin mendekat padanya, tanpa sadar memainkan ujung rambut Ugetsu dekat dengan telinga kanannya. “Ugetsu,” lalu diminumnya habis bir tersebut dalam sekali teguk; dibuangnya kaleng kosong itu asal.

“Ap—geli, Aki. Jangan mainkan ram—engh, aku tidak suka kau memainkan telingaku. Kau tahu aku sensitif di sana.”

“Kau cantik,” respon Akihiko sama sekali tak nyambung, namun cukup untuk membuat Ugetsu yang sibuk menjilat ujung jarinya yang penuh bumbu gurih menjadi menoleh ke arahnya.

“Aku laki-laki.”

“Terus?”

“Seharusnya ‘tampan’, bukan ‘cantik’.”

“ _You are pretty and I like it_.”

Ugetsu menyeringai. Camilan yang terletak di atas pahanya disingkirkan ke atas meja. Tahu Akihiko sudah mencapai batas toleransinya, dia ingin mengerjai Akihiko—mungkin membuatnya mengakui beberapa hal atau sesuatu.

“ _Really?_ ” pancing Ugetsu.

“ _Yes._ ” Akihiko tersenyum tipis, tanpa sadar mendekatkan wajahnya pada jarak yang intim. Matanya yang sudah tak dapat memandang dengan jelas hanya terfokus pada satu titik di wajah Ugetsu. “ _And I want to kiss you so bad_.”

Murata Ugetsu menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia balas memainkan jari Akihiko yang masih asyik mengelus cuping telinganya. Pria itu berbisik, “ _But we are not dating, Kaji Akihiko. You can’t kiss anyone just like that._ ”

“ _I love you though._ ” Akihiko mendekatkan wajahnya, benar-benar tepat hanya berjarak kurang dari lima senti dari wajah pria yang dia rangkul. “ _Is it that unbelievable_?”

Ugetsu menghela napas, kemudian melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Akihiko. Dia berdiri dan berkata, “Aki, kau mabuk. Oke, pesta hari ini selesai sampai di sini. Kuantar kau ke kamarmu sekarang.”

Akihiko bergeming, tak bergerak sedikit pun dari lantai. Malah sekarang hanya tersenyum dan memainkan jemari Ugetsu yang bisa tergapai oleh tangannya. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum miring sembari berkata pelan, “Aku mencintaimu, dari dulu.”

“Aki—”

“Aku mencintaimu, Ugetsu. Ayo pacaran dan lupakan orang itu.”

“Aki. Kau. Mabuk. Sekarang berdiri.”

“Cium aku dulu.”

“Kaji Akihiko—”

Tubuhnya bergerak sendiri. Sisi otaknya yang masih sadar dan waras menyuruhnya untuk menjauh, tapi alkohol yang sudah mengalir di seluruh pembuluh darahnya hanya membuatnya semakin memperdalam ciumannya; tak mempedulikan Ugetsu yang menatapnya terbelalak.

_Fuck, I messed up._

Meski begitu, Akihiko sama sekali tak berhenti.

Besok pagi, walaupun harus bersujud dan memohon-mohon, Akihiko akan meminta maaf dan bersedia menerima hukuman apapun. Ini semua tidak benar. Memang betul Akihiko ingin sekali mengungkap perasaannya, meluapkan semuanya, tapi tidak ketika di bawah pengaruh alkohol.

_He will hate me. Fuck my life._

* * *

Paginya, Akihiko mendapati dirinya terbangun di atas kasur di kamar sebelah kamar utama—kamar yang biasa dia pakai untuk menginap, kamar khusus tamu. Tak ada apa-apa di sana selain satu botol air mineral belum terbuka di atas nakas dan obat penangkal _hangover_. Kepalanya masih terasa seperti dihantam berulang kali, belum lagi perutnya yang terasa tidak enak. Dia sama sekali tak ada niat untuk sekadar mengubah posisi berbaringnya menjadi setengah duduk.

Saat dia masih sibuk mengumpulkan nyawa yang masih entah di mana, pintu kamarnya diketuk pelan.

“Aki, sudah bangun?”

_Ah, iya._

Dia tak terlalu ingat apa yang terjadi selain dia memaksakan dirinya pada Ugetsu—menciumnya cukup lama sampai Ugetsu menjauhkan dirinya dan menuntunnya paksa ke lantai dua. Akihiko sama sekali tak menyangka dia akan menyatakan perasaannya dengan cara terburuk yang pernah ada.

 _Fine. Kalau setelah ini dia meminta untuk tidak bertemu lagi, aku akan menerimanya_.

“Sudah,” jawabnya parau. Ugh, kerongkongannya kering sekali.

Botol air mineral di atas baru mau diambilnya ketika pintu kamarnya dibuka. Sosok Ugetsu yang pagi itu masih memakai piyamanya menumpukan salah satu sisi badannya ke kusen pintu, tangannya yang bebas menahan pintu agar tak terbuka terlalu lebar.

“Aku buat bubur. Tapi tidak kujamin rasanya enak,” katanya.

Akihiko mengulurkan tangannya dan mengambil botol di atas nakas, diteguknya beberapa kali lalu meminum obat yang disediakan Ugetsu. Beberapa kali terdengar tarikan napas darinya sebelum akhirnya Akihiko memberanikan diri.

“Ugetsu.”

“Hm?”

“Yang semalam—”

“Mau dibicarakan sekarang?”

“Ya.”

Ugetsu menghela napas berat. Membiarkan pintu tak tertutup, dia berjalan menghampiri Akihiko yang sekarang mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk di pinggir ranjang. Pria itu pun ikut duduk di sampingnya.

“Aku minta maaf,” Akihiko tak berani mengangkat wajahnya. Kedua tangannya bertaut, jemari-jemarinya saling bergesekkan satu sama lain dengan gugup. Sebisa mungkin apapun yang akan keluar dari mulutnya nanti tidak akan menambah runyam masalah, tapi otaknya tak bisa diajak bekerja sama sepagi ini untuk menyusun kata-kata dengan baik.

“Apa yang kulakukan tadi malam salah—sangat salah. Aku minta maaf untuk itu. Aku tak seharusnya menyatakan perasaanku dengan cara seperti itu.”

Ugetsu belum merespon apa-apa; Akihiko melanjutkan ucapannya.

“Aku tahu itu tidak termaafkan dan aku akan menerima konsekuesinya. Kalau kau ingin menghajarku, silakan. Dan kalau kau ingin kita tak saling mengenal satu sama lain setelah ini, aku juga akan menerimanya.”

Ugetsu masih belum membuka mulutnya, hanya terdengar beberapa hembusan napas sebelum akhirnya dia membalas di detik berikutnya.

“Aku memaafkanmu.”

“Apa?” Akihiko merespon refleks. Dia menoleh terlalu cepat sampai-sampai lehernya sedikit sakit. “Tapi ....”

“Kau lebih memilih aku tidak memaafkanmu?” Ugetsu tersenyum tipis, tangannya terulur menangkup kedua tangan Akihiko yang masih tertaut—diusapnya lembut. “Aki, apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku akan menjauhimu hanya karena ini? Maksudku, oke, orang lain mungkin akan memiliki respon yang berbeda tapi aku tidak akan menjauhimu hanya gara-gara ini.”

Akihiko tak menjawab, hanya menatap kedua mata Ugetsu yang tersembunyi di balik poni sang pria.

“Aku hanya ingin bertanya satu hal,” tangan Ugetsu yang bebas mengusap poninya ke belakang, membuat rambutnya yang selalu berantakan menjadi semakin berantakan, “soal ‘mencintaimu’, apa kau serius?”

“Serius,” Akihiko menjawab tanpa jeda. “Aku serius. Aku mencintaimu. Dan sebenarnya aku tak akan menyatakannya sekarang, mungkin nanti—tapi tidak malam itu.”

“Kapan?”

“Aku tidak tahu,” matanya tak lagi memandang mata Ugetsu, beralih pada tangannya yang masih digenggam oleh pria di hadapannya, “setidaknya sampai kau benar-benar melupakan dia, baru aku akan berani mengungkapkan perasaanku.”

“Apa aku masih terlihat sedih di matamu?”

“Kau sibuk berlatih seolah-olah waktumu hanya untuk itu. Kau selalu melakukan itu jika sedang banyak pikiran. Dan ini baru dua bulan sejak kejadian itu.”

“Tapi aku sudah baik-baik saja. Seseorang bernama Akihiko tetap selalu berada di sampingku, bagaimana mungkin aku akan terus bersedih?”

Akihiko menarik tangannya, menolak mendengarkan lebih lanjut. Kata-kata yang tanpa sadar menghiburnya itu adalah hal yang paling tidak dia butuhkan saat ini. Rasanya langit-langit kamar yang ditatap dari posisi setengah tidur jauh lebih menarik dibandingkan harus meneruskan obrolan yang sudah bisa dia tebak berujung ke mana.

“Ugetsu, aku tidak butuh itu. Aku baru saja patah hati, aku tidak mau mendengarnya.”

“Aki,” sisi kasur di sampingnya bergerak, mendapat beban tambahan karena Ugetsu ikut berbaring di sampingnya, “aku tidak menolakmu—aku hanya ... boleh aku minta waktu? Setelah itu, aku akan menjawabmu. Bisa?”

“Kapan?”

“Festival musim panas. Terakhir kita ke sana berdua saat SMA, ‘kan? Aku tak pernah ke sana lagi setelah SMA. Satu bulan dari sekarang.”

“Selama waktu itu, boleh aku bertemu denganmu?”

“Tidak.” Akihiko menegakkan badannya. Kalau memang katanya Ugetsu tak masalah dengan insiden tadi malam, kenapa dia tidak mau bertemu dengannya?

“Kenapa?” Ugetsu ikut membenarkan posisi tubuhnya—duduk—lalu menangkup kedua pipi Akihiko, memaksa sepasang mata mereka untuk bertemu.

“Aku tidak mau kalau kita tetap bertemu dan ternyata aku hanya terbiasa bersamamu. Aku _tidak mau_ , perasaanmu jauh lebih berharga dari itu. Kalau aku memang harus menolakmu, maka aku akan membuat semuanya menjadi jelas, apa posisi kita, apa alasannya. Kalau aku akan menerimamu, aku harus siap untuk membuka hati lagi. Karena Aki, aku tidak tahu kau memikirkan ini apa tidak, tapi ....

“Sejujurnya, aku pernah memikirkan kemungkinan itu. Tapi yang kubayangkan adalah hal-hal yang membuat kita berpisah saat itu—hari-hari di mana kita saling menyakiti satu sama lain. Karena itu aku butuh waktu, meskipun aku yakin kita sudah jauh lebih dewasa dibandingkan lima tahun lalu. Aku tak perlu menambah memori yang buruk untukmu.”

Lagi-lagi ....

Lagi-lagi seperti ini ....

_Kenapa aku tak memikirkan kemungkinan ini sama sekali? Aku benar-benar tak berubah._

“Aki, satu bulan tidak terlalu lama, ‘kan? Aku harus memikirkannya baik-baik. Jawabannya akan kuberikan saat festival musim panas.”

Akihiko tersenyum satir. Pada akhirnya meskipun Ugetsu terkadang lebih sering berpikir menggunakan hatinya, perasaan Akihiko tetap dijadikan nomor satu oleh pria itu. Tidak berubah sama sekali, _sama sekali_.

“Baiklah. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf.” Mendengarnya Ugetsu hanya tersenyum tipis, lalu menggeleng sembari mengucap ‘tidak apa-apa’. Kedua tangannya terulur dan memeluk Akihiko selama beberapa saat sebelum mengajaknya turun untuk sarapan.

“Aku ke kamar mandi dulu.”

“Oh, oke. Peralatanmu masih ada di sana, jadi tenang saja. Aku turun duluan,” balas Ugetsu sebelum bangkit dan menutup pintu kamar Akihiko. Tak lama kemudian suara langkah kakinya mulai mengecil dan menghilang tak lagi terdengar.

Sementara Akihiko masih bergeming—mengusap kasar wajahnya lelah.

Masih sampai beberapa menit ke depan pun Akihiko belum juga bangkit dari kasurnya.

Dia sibuk menghapus air mata yang jatuh tak kunjung berhenti membasahi kedua pipinya.

* * *

Hari itu, setelah selesai menyantap sarapan dan membantu beres-beres, Kaji Akihiko memilih untuk pamit. Festival musim panas yang diadakan pertengahan Juli masih lebih dari sebulan lagi. Dan selama waktu itu, Akihiko juga akan menggunakan waktunya untuk berpikir pula; untuk menyiapkan dirinya.

Dia tak bisa menemui Ugetsu sesuka hatinya seperti dulu, bahkan dia juga tak berani menghubungi pria itu lewat apapun—telepon, LINE, Instagram. Kata-kata Ugetsu terus terngiang di telinganya. Kalau Ugetsu bisa melakukannya, seharusnya dia juga bisa. Ugetsu juga melakukan ini demi mereka berdua.

 _Tapi aku merindukannya_.

Selama dua tahun terakhir, ponselnya tak pernah sepi dari kontak bernama Murata Ugetsu. Baik dia atau Ugetsu yang menghubungi pertama, tak ada satu hari pun tanpa mengobrol dengan pria tersebut. Namun sekarang baru satu minggu saja Akihiko sudah uring-uringan, padahal dulu tiga tahun berpisah dia masih baik-baik saja.

Kegiatan _band_ akhir-akhir untungnya cukup membuat pikirannya teralihkan. Given berencana merilis dua _single_ bertema musim panas sebelum akhirnya Haruki sibuk dengan proyek filmnya, Uenoyama sibuk dengan proyek musiknya bersama _band_ Hiiragi, dan Mafuyu dan dirinya sibuk rekaman menjadi pengisi suara untuk _anime_ yang akan tayang beberapa bulan kemudian.

Meski sulit, tapi sampai akhirnya pertengahan bulan Juli datang, Akihiko masih bertahan hidup—hanya saja ada tambahan kantung hitam di kedua bawah matanya.

Hari itu, pertengahan bulan Juli sesuai yang dijanjikan, Ugetsu menghubunginya pertama kali. Mengajaknya bertemu di depan gerbang festival sebelum akhirnya menikmati festival sama seperti saat kelas dua SMA hampir sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Akihiko dandan serapi mungkin, memakai parfum agak kebanyakan, dan entah kenapa juga melepas semua tindik di wajah dan telinganya. Sudah lumayan lama dia melihat dirinya di depan cermin tanpa tindik.

Mengingat Ugetsu bilang ini adalah festival pertamanya setelah bertahun-tahun lalu, Akihiko tanpa sadar ingin kembali ke masa itu. Masa di mana mereka masih polos dan belum memikirkan apa-apa selain menghabiskan waktu SMA dengan satu sama lain.

Saat itu, dia belum memakai satu pun tindik di tubuhnya.

Pria itu menatap dirinya sekali lagi, sebelum akhirnya pergi berjalan kaki ke sana.

Sepanjang perjalanan ke sana, matanya tak luput memandangi jalanan yang ramai dilewati orang-orang yang memakai _yukata_ musim panas. Beberapa di antaranya terlihat segerombolan orang yang bisa dia tebak masih berusia remaja, ada juga sepasang kekasih yang bergandengan tangan berjalan ke arah yang sama dengannya, sedangkan sepasang ayah-ibu dan anak sudah berada jauh beberapa meter di depannya.

_Apa dia akan memakai yukata juga?_

Membayangkannya saja sudah berhasil membuat pipinya menghangat. Akihiko mempercepat langkahnya, tak sabar untuk bertemu.

Dan dia tidak tahu harus bersyukur pada siapa ketika ekspektasinya tidak mengkhianatinya sama sekali. Ugetsu berdiri di sana dan melambaikan tangan, memakai _yukata_ berwarna biru gelap yang Akihiko tak tahu Ugetsu punya sama sekali. Ditambah lagi sekarang Akihiko bisa menatap mata Ugetsu dengan jelas, tak lagi tertutup oleh poninya yang kepanjangan.

“Ayo,” kata Ugetsu tak sabar sebelum akhirnya menggandeng tangan Akihiko dan membawa mereka berdua ke dalam keramaian.

Mereka menjelajahi berbagai _stand_ , mencoba berbagai permainan, dan mencicipi semua camilan yang ada. Ugetsu sendiri terlihat sangat senang, pergi ke sana-sini seperti anak anjing yang baru dilepas dari kandang. Sedangkan Akihiko sendiri meskipun dia senang pergi lagi ke festival setelah sekian lama, dia jauh lebih senang bertemu dengan Ugetsu malam itu. Melihat Ugetsu yang senang membuat dirinya tak mampu berhenti tersenyum sepanjang malam. Dia bahkan lupa pertemuan mereka hari ini bukan hanya sekadar menikmati festival musim panas.

Puas berkeliling mencicipi makanan dan bermain di setiap _stand_ permainan, Akihiko menarik Ugetsu untuk ke tempat menonton kembang api yang sepi. Di bagian bawah yang lebih dekat dengan tempat diluncurkannya kembang api sudah penuh oleh orang-orang yang datang lebih awal. Mereka beruntung menemukan tempat yang masih bisa dibilang strategis tapi juga tak terlalu banyak orang.

Kurang dari lima menit lagi, langit Tokyo akan dihiasi warna-warni kembang api.

“Aki.”

Akihiko menoleh, masih tersenyum antusias menunggu kembang api. “Hm?”

“Lupa ya,” Ugetsu mengeratkan pelukannya pada lengan Akihiko sembari memasang wajah masam, “kita ke sini bukan hanya untuk menonton kembang api lho.”

“Hm?” Senyum di wajah Akihiko luntur. Otaknya berputar keras mengingat-ngingat selain fakta bahwa dia tidak akan melupakan hari ini.

“Aki~ aku mau menjawabmu. Masa kau sendiri lupa? Kenapa? Terlalu senang akhirnya bertemu kembali denganku?”

“Iya,” jawabnya refleks, kemudian berdeham kikuk dan berusaha mengabaikan Ugetsu yang terkekeh, “eh, maksudku, tentu saja aku senang. Sudah lebih dari sebulan aku tidak bertemu denganmu, kita juga tidak saling menghubungi. Memang salah kalau aku senang? Apalagi sudah berapa lama sejak aku terakhir kali pergi ke festival seperti ini.”

Ugetsu tersenyum lembut. Panitia di ujung sana memberi aba-aba untuk berhitung mundur.

“Aku akan memberikan jawabanku.”

“Sepuluh! Sembilan! Delapan!”

“Aku siap.”

“Tujuh! Enam! Lima!”

Akihiko menyiapkan hatinya. Jantungnya berdetak cepat, bukan lagi karena antusias menunggu kembang api. Apapun itu, Akihiko akan menerima jawabannya dengan lapang dada.

“Empat! Tiga!”

“Aki, ayo pacaran.”

_Telingaku pasti salah dengar._

“Apa?” Akihiko mendekatkan wajahnya, memasang telinganya lebih tajam dan memfilter suara-suara bising di sekitar mereka.

“Dua! Satu!”

“Aku suka Aki!”

 _DUAR_!

Kedua matanya terbelalak. Dia yakin dia tak salah dengar, tapi wajah Ugetsu yang tidak berjarak sama sekali dari wajahnya sungguh di luar ekspektasinya. Dari semua reaksi yang sudah Akihiko persiapkan, otaknya konslet ketika Ugetsu malah menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Akihiko.

“U-Ugetsu ...,” katanya terbata ketika pria yang lebih pendek darinya itu menjauhkan wajah mereka setelah beberapa detik. Suara ledakan kembang api masih mendominasi, tapi suara degupan jantungnya terasa tepat di samping telinganya sendiri. Ugetsu di depannya tersenyum sampai matanya menyipit.

“Kita yang sekarang, aku yakin, tidak akan mengulangi seperti yang terjadi di masa lalu. Karena itu aku siap.”

Akihiko tak merespon, masih belum bisa memproses apa yang sedang terjadi. Sel-sel otaknya masih berusaha menyambungkan informasi-informasi yang diterima dari indera pendengarannya.

“Aki?”

“Hm?”

“Jadi bagaimana? Aku sudah jawab lho.” Ugetsu mendekatkan wajahnya sekali lagi. Kedua tangannya yang bebas menangkup wajah Akihiko, memaksa pria itu memandangnya tepat di matanya.

“Ugetsu,” panggilnya. Tangannya balas menggenggam tangan Ugetsu yang masih setia mengelus kedua pipinya. Ini gila, _ini gila_. Tapi selama perhatian orang-orang masih kepada kembang api, Akihiko lebih baik mengatakannya sekarang.

Dia akan melakukan hal yang lebih gila setelah menyatakan perasaannya pada Ugetsu di bawah pengaruh alkohol satu bulan yang lalu.

“Apa?”

“Kalau aku melamarmu, kau butuh waktu berapa lama untuk berpikir?”

“Apa?!”

Akihiko menarik pinggang Ugetsu sampai tak berjarak, mengabaikan ekspresi syok Ugetsu yang masih belum hilang dari wajahnya. “Ayo menikah,” bisiknya.

“Aki—”

“Musim panas ini, tepat sepuluh tahun kita mengenal satu sama lain.”

“Eh?”

“Kita bertemu pertama kali saat musim panas kelas satu, ‘kan?”

Akihiko menyeringai. Melihat kedua ujung telinga Ugetsu yang merona, Akihiko yakin bahwa bukan hanya dirinya yang masih ingat soal pertemuan pertama mereka. “Ugetsu.”

“Cari cincin dulu, baru aku mau jawab—eh?!”

Ugetsu memeluk Akihiko erat-erat, kedua kakinya yang terangkat dari tanah terayun panik di udara. “A-Aki, turunkan aku—”

_Cup._

“Kalau begitu ayo sekarang cari cincin.”

“Sekarang?!”

“Sekarang.”

“Kau serius?!”

“Sangat dan sangat serius.” Akihiko tertawa, memeluk kekasihnya lebih erat. Menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lekuk leher Ugetsu dan menghirup aroma tubuh orang yang selama ini disukainya. “Aku mencintaimu.”

Akihiko menarik wajahnya, sekali lagi mengecup bibir pria yang masih menatapnya tak percaya.

“Ayo menikah.”

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Akihiko memeluk pria yang berbaring di sampingnya—mencium pucuk kepalanya berulang kali.

Malam itu, Akihiko tidur dengan cincin yang melingkar di jari manis tangan kirinya, persis seperti dengan cincin orang yang dipeluknya saat ini.

* * *

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Percaya nggak kalau aku bilang aku ngiranya ini bakal cuman 3k-5k? Aku pikir cuman segitu, tapi kok pas ditulis malah tembus hampir 15k. Gila aku kaget banget. Serasa ini kapan selesainya coba, sampai akhirnya sebulan setengah kemudian baru selesai. Ini aku nulis dalam keadaan wb, jadi mohon maaf banget kalau ini kentang karena aku ngerasanya ini kentang wkwk.
> 
> Ya udah lah ya seenggaknya udah berkontribusi ke fandom kering ini meskipun satu fanfic doang. Rencananya mau nulis AkiGetsu lagi, doakan lancar ya soalnya udah mulai ditulis. Aku greget sama idenya (walaupun yah menstrim wkwk), jadi pengen dibikin. Tapi semoga nggak ada halangan ya, soalnya kayaknya bakal panjang juga.
> 
> Mungkin ini kerasanya jarak dari Ugetsu ditolak sampe nerima Aki itu deket. Tapi aku mikirnya, seperti yang Ugetsu bilang juga, dia pernah ngebayangin dia pacaran sama Aki lagi. Jadi sebenernya dia mikirin kemungkinan itu. Belum lagi mereka tuh ngisi missing years selama dua tahun mereka hubungannya nggak jelas. Jadi di saat Ugetsu cinta sama Kei, dia juga nggak nge-push Aki gitu aja dari pikirannya.
> 
> OC yang kutampilin di sini namanya Honda Kei. Setahun di atas Mafuyu, lahir di tanggal dan bulan yang sama. Pianis solo, kenal Ugetsu karena mereka satu circle dan sesama prodigi. Kei sama Mafuyu beda kampus, tapi kenal karena sepupunya Kei (yang anggota band Shines) pernah manggung live di tempat yang sama sama Given dan itu Kei lagi nganterin sepupunya. Mereka ketemu lagi pas lagi jalan-jalan, di sana mereka tau ternyata ibunya Kei itu atasannya ibunya Mafuyu di kantor. Dan ternyata pas ngobrol, mereka ngeklik. Oh iya untuk fisiknya, bayangin aja NCT Lucas tapi kalau Kei lebih kalem haha.
> 
> Oh iya satu lagi, yang bingung ngebayangin rumahnya Ugetsu, rumahnya itu aku ngebayanginnya rumah keluarga Park di film Parasite. Soalnya aku pengen banget dia move on dengan pindah ke rumah yang banyak cahayanya. Rumah dengan space besar dan luas kayak gitu menurutku cocok sama dia yang simple.


End file.
